


Fierce Rollercoaster

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Fierce Rollercoaster [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: When the boys surprise two fans...





	1. Introduction

Ashley and Blair are fans of 1D and The Nook Bakery and Coffee Bar that they always go to finds that out. The manager, Tim, submits them to meet 1D because they are regulars and deserve some inspiration.  
One day, Blair texts Ashley to meet her later in the afternoon at the coffee shop. Ashley gets there early and sits in the secluded back room on a couch. She’s working on homework on her Kindle when some guy moves into the room. She sits up but doesn’t look at him.  
He says in an Irish accent, “Excuse me, Miss.”  
She looks around checking the room to see if there is someone else there. No one’s there, and she looks at the guy. Her eyes widen as she yells, “Tim?”  
The blonde headed guy smiles. “What’s wrong, Ashley?”  
Ashley mutters loudly, “Oh my God. Tim?”  
Tim comes in with three other people that look distinct. Tim says, “Ashley?”  
She asks, “Am I hallucinating or is this a dream?”  
The other guys laugh as Tim says, “Ashley, no it is not. This is.”  
She interrupts, “I know who they are. Do you even know their names? I have two eyes.”  
The blonde moves forward with his hand. “Hi Ashley. I’m.”  
She jumps up and back gasping, “Niall Horan.” She’s stick straight.  
Louis comes forward with a smile. “Ashley, darling please relax.”  
He touches her shoulder, and she caves back into the couch gasping, “Oh my God. You’re real. Oh my God.”  
Liam comes around and mutters, “Tim, could you bring us some water please?”  
Harry moves to the chair beside Ashley and Louis. “Ashley take a deep breath.”  
She laughs. “Am I still breathing because I think I’m in heaven. Damn it. Where the hell is Blair when I need her? She’s not going to believe this.”  
Louis sits next to her. “Darling, we came here because we heard that you were big fans of us.”  
She purses her lips. “Understatement of the year. We are more than big fans of you.”  
Louis states, “We have recorded your reaction and were hoping that we could air this on the tube.”  
Niall mutters, “TV. Fans meet us and their reaction.”  
She answers, “I’m fine with that. Sorry, I guess I thought I was hallucinating or drugged. Tim, if you ruffyed me I will sue you but I would definitely not mind if they took advantage of me.”  
Liam laughs. “Not our style, Ashley.”  
She adds after a big drink of water, “Did I say that out loud?”  
Harry smiles and grabs her hand. “Tim would never do that. He explained to me how you are like his daughters. Can you tell us about yourself?”  
She swallows, “What is there to tell? I am a fan, student, and avid coffee tea drinker.”  
Liam asks, “Besides that do you do anything?”  
Ashley explains, “Blair and I do a lot of things, but she’s busy working most days. I try to schedule my school stuff when she’s at work. We spend most of our time here. I volunteer at the humane society.”  
Liam smiles. “That is wonderful. Do you have any pets?”  
She replies, “I wish but we can’t have animals in the dorm, and Blair can’t have them at her apartment. She, also, doesn’t have time for that even if I am over there a lot. That’s why I volunteer. Plus, not as expensive.”  
Niall nods. “Right. What do you study at school?”  
She answers, “I want to become a publisher or a manager of sorts.”  
Louis mumbles, “I’d hire you over.’  
Harry interjects, “What does Blair do?”  
She purses her lips taking a sip, “She’s a business woman. She’s on the track to becoming a partner in her company.”  
Tim yells, “She’s coming.” The boys adjust on the couch and turn to the entrance.  
Blair comes in the front door and Tim mutters, “Hi Blair. Ash is in the back with your drink.”  
Blair adjusts the sweater on her waist and forces a smile nodding. She walks hurriedly and enters the room. She freezes seeing the room full then recognizes Ashley’s company. She stops and turns to the hallway to the right running toward the bathroom. She locks the door and throws up into the toilet.  
Ashley yells, “Blair?” She goes to get up, but the boys stop her. “She wanted to talk. I’m sorry I should.”  
Harry reassures, “Stay here Ashley. Let me try.”  
Niall says, “Ashley let him try and you can keep us company.”  
Harry moves to the front. “Tim, do you have a key for the women’s toilet?”  
He looks confused. “Yeah.”  
Harry adds, “Blair’s in there.”  
He nods and tosses him the key. “No cameras allowed in the bathroom.”  
Harry rolls his eyes and turns back heading to the bathroom. He knocks. “Blair… Unlock the door please?”  
She doesn’t respond, and he opens it slowly. She’s sitting on the floor clutching her knees. He shuts the door and goes to sit by her.  
“Blair?” She gasps for air and throws up again. She starts to cough, and Harry whispers, “What’s wrong?”  
She sits back and chokes back her tears. “Nothing. Just please leave me in peace.”  
He responds, “That’s the problem. I can’t if you’re not. Think of me as some other bloke and tell me what is going on.”  
She whispers, “Hot as fuck bloke. I wouldn’t talk to them either.” She starts to cry.  
Harry rubs her shoulder. “Everything is okay. Please Ashley said you needed to talk. I’m a good listener.”  
She mutters, “That’s the problem. It’s not going to be.”  
He asks confused, “What?”  
She explains, “I just found out last night that I am pregnant and I will lose my job and my life will be over.” She hysterically cries and passes out.  
Harry texts Liam. “Mate, don’t freak or let A know, but B is passed out. Can you send in the med kit?”  
Liam glances at his phone and gets up going to the back room where the camera crew is. He grabs the bag and walks back the back way to the bathroom. He knocks, and Harry opens it taking the bag. “Thanks. Give us a bit.”  
He finds an ammonia inhalant and pulls her into his lap cradling her. He cracks the packets and waves them under her nose. She wakes up blinking slowly. She rolls them around the room and stops them on Harry. He whispers, “Hi. We haven’t formally met. I’m Harry.”  
She rolls her lips between her teeth keeping her mouth closed. “Hi, I’m Blair.”  
He smiles. “Now that you are calmer, will you talk with me about this?”  
She takes a deep breath. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
He rubs her cheek making her look at him. “You’re pregnant.”  
Blair says, “Yeah, I can’t keep it. I don’t even know who the father is. My job is important, and they will fire me for this.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“I need my health insurance to have a baby. I can’t afford a baby there is no other option.”  
Harry mutters, “What would Ashley say?”  
She bites her lip and gets up. “She’s not going to find out. I can’t tell her now.”  
He adds, “She’s your friend. She can help you sort it out.”  
She responds, “She doesn’t believe in abortion. I have to.”  
“Can you keep that from her?”  
She mumbles, “It will be hard, but I can’t.”  
He asks curious, “Do you want kids?”  
“Yes, I do but things are different. I can’t raise a child by myself.”  
Harry grabs her hand. “Could you live with deleting your chance at kids?” She starts to cry again. He whispers, “Come on, give it a chance. Give yourself the chance. Talk with Ashley at least. I think you two are strong women and can handle this together.”  
She mumbles into his shoulder, “You don’t know us.”  
He explains, “Five minutes with both of you is all I need to see how caring both of you are. You will be okay. Hey, you can have the 1D baby. Reveal it now and we can promote you two and the baby as the youngest 1D fan. It will not be just your baby but the fandoms.”  
She pulls away shocked. “Are you crazy?”  
He laughs. “No, I am a sucker for babies and fans. Head strong women are a weakness that nobody knows about because they don’t want it to come out.”  
She rubs her cheeks away from the streams of black. He leans in with his fingers and wipes a spot gingerly.  
He offers his hand and squeezes it. “We can do it together.” She takes a deep breath and looks down. He grabs it and lifts it, “Confidence. I believe in you. Mums are strong and confident. Be fierce, Blair.”  
She looks at him and nods. He opens the door continuing to hold her hand. He gestures to the cameras to get out.  
Harry and Blair move in between Louis and Ashley. Ashley leans into her and hugs her tightly. Blair wraps her other arm around Ashley’s waist clutching it.  
She squeezes tighter on Harry’s hand. He thumbs it, and they sit. She looks at Harry and glances at the camera.  
He whispers, “Are you ready? Do you want it to be taped?”  
She takes a deep breath and nods.  
Harry gestures for them to come back in. “Hi everybody. So, we came to surprise these two worthy fans. Although their reactions to us were quite not what we expected, they have an even more amazing reveal.”  
Blair continues to grip Harry’s hand, and he smiles wider, as she turns to Ashley. Blair reaches for her hand. “Ashley, I have a surprise of my own. I asked you to come today because I found out I am pregnant.”  
Ashley leaps forward and squeezes Blair tightly. She squeals, “We are having a baby. Oh my God. This is the best day ever. The best day of my entire life.” She cries. “My best friend’s having a baby, and I meet my idols.”  
The boys hoot, and Harry adds, “Yep. These beautiful lasses are having the youngest 1D fan. Scratch that. This is the first 1D baby. We are having a baby, lads.”  
He leans in with a big smile hugging Blair and Ashley. Liam looks at Louis. Louis laughs and moves to join the hug from Ashley’s side. Niall leaps on to Harry’s back screeching, “Family hug.”  
Liam smirks shaking his head. “It’s official. We are finally dads. As crazy as it might be.” He joins the hug.  
Harry whispers into Blair’s ear, “I told you it was going to be okay. Now, we will be here for you, too.”  
They sit back, and Harry crosses his legs toward Blair but continues to hold her hand. Ashley kisses Blair’s cheek. “This is wonderful. I knew when you texted me that today was going to be great. Like our fab days when we just…” She glances at the boys and laughs. “Never mind.”  
Louis asks, “So congrats on the little one. What are you going to name our baby?”  
Ashley comments, “Oh, we get to name it. I have so many ideas but I guess we should wait until we can find out the gender.”  
Blair swallows and mumbles, “Really doesn’t have to wait until then because their sex doesn’t matter.”  
Niall laughs. “Sex obviously mattered in this situation.”  
Liam laughs. “I just met you and now I’m having a baby. Blair, this is truly the best day and I think my mom will die when she sees this.”  
Louis adds, “You know that next to my mom that she would be the most accepting of this.”  
Niall asks, “Blair? Ashley was telling us what she does beside school, what do you do after work?”  
Liam mutters, “Isn’t it obvious?”  
Louis laughs catching Harry’s unpleasant glare. “Yeah, that’s fun. I can see why. What do you do best that’s after work?”  
Ashley answers, “She writes.”  
Blair smacks her playfully in the arm. “I do not and stop. You are really sweaty.”  
Ashley laughs. “You don’t mind sweaty or greasy. Come on. It’s good fluffy goodness.”  
Blair gasps. “I swear to God.”  
Harry replies, “You are pregnant. Zero to sixty in seconds.”  
She looks back at him and takes a deep breath. Liam asks, “What does she write about?”  
Ashley adds, “Short to semi long stories. With long.”  
Blair hisses. “That is not funny. Don’t say that.”  
Ashley continues, “You said it and it is funny. I laughed so hard I peed myself when you said it so nonchalantly.”  
Louis asks, “Have you published them?”  
Blair gasps. “Hell no. No one will publish them let alone read them.”  
Ashley frowns. “I’m no one.”  
Blair rolls her eyes. “No one else. I am burning and deleting them.”  
Louis states, “Oh, I would love to read them. Ashley, can you help us get a hold of a copy?”  
Ashley nods. “I have my own copy. I will loan you it.”  
Louis grins and comments, “Filthily happy at the moment with precoming jitters.”  
Liam and Niall burst out laughing. Blair rubs her head with her left and wiggles a bit. Ashley asks, “How long do we have you for?”  
Louis smiles. “We have a plane out at five. We, also, must take pictures here for Tim. Publicity, you know. You have plans?”  
Ashley states, “Blair, we should show them around town. Too bad we can’t take them out to party.”  
Blair replies, “You are not old enough, Ash.”  
Harry says, “Tim, can you come and get your picture? Oh and here’s the key.”  
He uncrosses his legs reaching into his pocket and tosses it to Tim. Harry rubs Blair’s hand, as Louis pulls him off the couch and to the front.  
Ashley grabs Blair’s hands and giddily shakes them. She hops in her seat, and Blair just sits there as her arms are jostled. She takes another deep breath and swallows dreading what’s to come of her life. She smiles halfheartedly.  
Ashley mumbles, “B, we just met them. 1D. They were sitting with us. They hugged us. We get to spend the afternoon with them. My heart’s going to burst. I am so happy.”  
She hugs Blair tightly and Blair clutches her not wanting to ruin her day with how she’s feeling. She wants to crawl into a closet and die of embarrassment, stupidity, and just the ugliness that she is. They hear a click and untie their arms from each other. The boys have their phones out taking a picture of them.  
Liam adds, “1D’s number one ladies.”  
Niall says, “Selfies all around.”  
Harry suggests, “One big picture and then let’s get out of here and do something.”  
Ashley jumps up and grabs Blair’s hand, “I’m in.” She pulls Blair toward the boys. Harry stands behind them in the back putting his hands on their shoulders. Louis leans into Ashley, as Liam connects to Blair’s side. Niall gets in the front and puts one hand on Blair’s belly. She laughs leaning back. Niall takes the picture and the rest of their hands join on top or to the side of his hand. Niall clicks another picture.  
Niall offers his hand to Ashley leading her out the back. Louis and Liam follow, and Harry gets Blair’s hand pulling her toward them with his dimpled smile.


	2. Move In Day

Two Weeks Later  
Ashley is on the 1D Baby Snapchat that the boys set up for them. She turns on the video. “Hello. Today’s another wonderful day. It’s move in day. Shhhh. Don’t tell my school or my parents.”  
She adds another video. “I’m moving into Blair’s apartment. It’s moving day.” She spins around doing some excited feet stomps. She jumps on the couch with the video on and into Blair. “Blair, I’m going to be living with you.”  
Blair forces a smile and nods. Ashley kisses her cheek. “Let’s go get a load.”  
They get up and head over to her dorm. Ashley noticeably hands Blair the lighter loads, which annoys Blair.  
They get back to her apartment with a full load, and Blair’s phone starts to vibrate. She pulls it out and sees it’s the x-ray photo, she made of Harry so no one would know it was him including Ashley. She clicks to send him the message that says, “I’m busy. Call you later.”  
He calls back, as they head back to the door. Ashley says, “Answer it and stay in here I will get the rest.”  
Blair responds tossing the keys, “Don’t lock my keys in the car and.”  
Ashley mumbles, “Yeah, yeah. On it.”  
Blair goes to her office which is now Ashley’s room, because it has more room than the spare room. She answers, “Yeah.”  
Harry hums, “What’s up?”  
“Moving day. I told you that last night. I told you I would call you back. We are bringing in loads.”  
“I know but somethings wrong.”  
She mumbles, “Yeah lots.”  
“Talk to me. I saw it in the video. You are acting.”  
She whispers because Ashley just came in, “So, what. It’s going too fast.”  
He states, as she moves into the bathroom with Ashley’s toiletries and so Ashley can’t hear, “What?”  
She mutters, “Nothing. I need to go.”  
Harry pushes, “I will call Ashley and tell her to talk with you or you can talk with me.”  
Blair takes a deep breath. “I went to work this morning, and… they fired me.”  
Harry yells, “What? They can’t do that.”  
She sits on the toilet. “There’s a clause in my contract. They can and did based on social media review. I told you they would fire me and they did just that.”  
“Babe, send me your contract and I will have my lawyer look at it. Does Ashley know?”  
Blair coughs. “No way. I am not going to tell her either. She just moved in. I am fucking pregnant. Losing my insurance within the month and will be evicted because I can’t pay for my apartment.” She starts to cry.  
He replies confident, “Babe, I will take care of this. You will be fine. Just give me the week, and I will have a plan.”  
“No. This is my life, and I need to just find one.”  
Harry hums sure of himself, “I will help. I promised and I keep my promises. Please believe me. All I need is for you to send me your contract and then I will go from there.”  
She settles but states dominantly, “Fine but I have say.”  
“Of course. Call me before you go to bed.”  
She whispers wiping at her face, “Yeah, I will.”  
She gets out of the bathroom, and Ashley’s leaning into the door frame of her new room. “What’s up?”  
Blair mutters, “Nothing.”  
Ashley continues eyeing Blair, “You’ve been crying.”  
Blair scoffs. “No, I wasn’t. I just threw up thank you very much.” and stomps to the kitchen for a water.  
Ashley mumbles, “I’m sorry. I don’t have to move in, Blair. I thought this is what you wanted.”  
Blair turns back. “No, I do want you here. You know how I feel about calling me out on crying.”  
“Sorry B. I thought because you were in there for a while. I thought the call was from Baby D’s dad.”  
Blair rolls her eyes. “No, I put away all your makeup and other bathroom stuff. After that I threw up.” Ashley comes over and hugs her. “I don’t know who the bio dad is Ash. So, please don’t think I step away to talk with him, whoever that might be.”  
Ashley smiles and excitedly states, “Let’s go make my bed and then we can cuddle before I make dinner. Isn’t this awesome? You have your personal cook right here. The baby is lucky because you will eat less boxes of food and more vegetables.”  
Blair rolls her eyes following her diluted friend to the bedroom.  
Harry finally gets her contract and termination notice an hour later via picture message. He reads it and sends it to his lawyer.  
His lawyer calls. “I have swept over the contract, and they have the right to fire her. She aired herself to the termination by using media to exploit her pregnancy.”  
Harry responds, “She didn’t. We did.”  
He rebuts, “She gave her consent and that ensued the termination.”  
Harry scoffs. “Damn it. Can I sue them for something?”  
His lawyer laughs. “No, Harry you cannot.”  
He goes to Niall’s apartment in Malibu, and Niall’s playing FIFA. Liam is on the screen as they face off in the digital realm. Liam eyes divert from the screen. “Hey Harry.”  
Niall glances but moves back to play. “Harold. Hey, did you see that Ashley’s moving in?”  
Liam says, “It’s trending. How could he not. It’s wonderful. She has a nice apartment from what I saw. Ashley reminds me of Niall’s giddiness. Blair reminds me of a mix of me and you.”  
Harry sits listening but still thinking about Blair’s dilemma. Niall adds, “Louis just passed me one of Baby Mama’s stories that he finished. He liked it. He said it’s fresh and I need to give it to you when I’m done.”  
Harry’s mind drifts connecting these two ideas. She’s the 1D baby mama. She’s a writer and she’s already trending. This together makes sense. He thinks she might rebut and thinks, “Blair should do a blog on the experience. We should endorse the development and documentation of our baby’s life.”  
Niall pauses the game turning to Harry, “What?”  
Liam’s thinking with his head turned, as Harry realizes he said it out loud. He gets up frustrated and goes to the kitchen muttering, “Never mind.” He gets a glass of ice tea from Niall’s fridge and goes back.  
The game is gone, and Louis is on the other half of the screen. He’s in bed and yawns loudly. Liam states, “Louis, Harry had a brilliant idea about the 1D baby. They have their snapchat but let’s get them blogged up and have baby mama write about it. She’s a writer, right?”  
Louis squints, “Is this a joke? I just fell asleep guys.”  
Niall states, “No, Lou. I like the idea. Personal narrative of the experience. Live coverage of her life pregnant like a book but online. We could like surprise her, and she writes about it.”  
Harry rubs his hair because it sounds insane. Louis itches his eyes. “Well, I think she could but that isn’t what she writes about.” He smirks. “She, definitely, has great technique and style that is unique. I like it but Harry suggested it because he looks like he regrets it.”  
Liam mutters, “Don’t think he meant to say it but it’s a great idea. Surprised he thought of it.”  
Niall adds, “Why? He came up with the 1D baby idea. Harry just needs to voice it more often to become more of the concept designer.”  
Louis asks, “Hazza, is this really your idea?”  
Harry bites his lips but nods. Niall turns his entire body to face Harry. “Why are you not talking? Is something wrong?”  
Harry doesn’t look at him but itches the back of his head looking away from all of them. Liam yells, “Harry Edward Styles. Spit it out or I will come.”  
Louis interrupts, “Don’t yell at him. That’s my job. Harry, I will get it out of you one way or another.”  
Harry whispers, “This stays between us.” He looks up as they nod. Harry tightens his hands around his glass as he stares into the glass. “She was fired this morning.”  
Liam asks, “How do you know that?”  
Harry sets the glass down on the coffee table and rubs his head. “It’s all my fault. They fired her because of Snapchat. I have been trying to figure out how to get her job back but our lawyer says they have a right.”  
Niall interrupts his rant, “Harry, how did you find that out? They didn’t have that on their video.”  
Harry admits, “I called her after watching the video.”  
Liam interjects, “She doesn’t seem like she would tell a stranger her business.”  
Harry shakes his head because, of course, Liam would question that. “I got her to tell me about the baby. I guess easier to tell a stranger than her best friend.”  
Niall mutters, “Ashley doesn’t know.”  
Louis states, “You think she would post today if she found out. You think she would move in with her.”  
Liam licks his lips. “This can work. We will hire her to write the blog and start merch for promoting our baby. It will fund her reflection.” Harry smiles nodding realizing he kept his promise. “Harry, it isn’t your fault. Obviously, they don’t respect the rights of women.”  
Harry bites his lip and says shakily, “Our baby needs health insurance. The assholes end her coverage at the end of the month.”  
Liam looks confused, as Niall mutters shocked, “That’s insane. The US is stupid. Universal health care for all.”  
Louis adds, “Management won’t like it, but I would pay for it on my own just because of them.”  
Niall interrupts, “I would because of the stupid US.”  
Liam says, “We will pay whether or not management okays it. We owe her.”  
Harry gets up. “Thanks. Almost thought a solution was a lost cause. I need to go.”  
Louis yells, “Harry Styles, you are leaving and not saying goodbye.”  
Harry turns with a smile. “We don’t say goodbye remember.” Liam and Niall laugh, because it is from one of the movies Harry and Louis watched repeatedly on tour. “Goodnight Lou. Later mates.”  
Liam and Niall respond, “Bye, Harry.”  
Louis mumbles, “Sweet dreams, boys.”  
Harry leaves and makes it back to his apartment. He starts dinner and gets a video call from Blair. He smiles. “Hi Blair. How was the rest of your day?”  
She’s lying in bed with her headphones in and whispers, “Okay. How about yours?”  
He bites his lip. “I can’t tell you but I am happy to say I found a solution. You just have to go to sleep and you will find it sometime tomorrow.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I can’t tell you but I figured it out. Sweet dreams Babe and I will talk to you tomorrow.”  
Blair mumbles, “You know how much it irritates me when you call me that. I’m not your girlfriend.”  
He smiles. “Yeah, yeah. Princess Peach go to sleep, and the peas won’t be there in the morning.”  
“Those peas are Mario and Luigi not peas. Remember I don’t know who the brothers are but they mushroomed some shit inside.”  
Harry laughs out. “Mushroomed and peas. Have you taken your vitamins for the mushroom delight?”  
She rolls her eyes and nods. “Ashley is trying to be vegetarian. She made me dinner and it consisted mostly of vegetables.”  
“Good. My baby will be healthy if she keeps it up.”  
She asks confused, “What? Are you calling the gender?”  
Harry explains, “No, Ashley needs to keep cooking for you. I will send her some good recipes.”  
She huffs. “Don’t. She doesn’t need any more ideas. She’s like a downpour of ideas. My brain can’t take her excitement sometimes. Used to be we had excitement but not anymore I am getting to old for that shit.”  
“You’re pregnant. It’s just pulling on your patience that’s all.”  
“Fine.”  
“Don’t fine it. She’s your friend. You are having a baby and that is a fact.”  
Blair mumbles, “Has to be a fact now.”  
Harry sucks in saying, “Blair. Stop. I am cooking. I wonder if you would like it.”  
“You’re in LA and I’m here. I bet it’s something overly healthy like a zucchini pasta with kale and other odd vegetables.”  
“How would you know?”  
She mutters confused, “Am I right?”  
He answers, “Butternut squash and zucchini sauté.”  
Blair responds, “I would definitely try it if you made it but don’t think I would like it. I might just act like I like it, if I’m honest.”  
Harry suggests, “Maybe the next time I see you in person, I can make you dinner.”  
She pleads, “As long as, you occupy Ashley because she will be giddy as fuck with you around. This baby is like a trigger, too. Especially because it is associated with you’ll.”  
He mutters interested, “Are you from Philadelphia?”  
She turns her head. “Why do you ask that?”  
“You know about me and you said ‘you’ll.’ It made me wonder.”  
She explains, “Midwest. The you’ll came from Ashley. She’s a southern bell.”  
Harry asks, “Really? Did you guys meet in Philly?”  
Blair continues, “No, when she was in high school I was working in Minneapolis, and we met at the concert there. We chatted it up for her junior and senior year. We saw each other occasionally when I went on vacation near her. For her graduation present, I took her to the beach, because it is one of her favorite places. She and I talked about what she was going to do and she was upset because she was still on the waiting list on a school by me. She hated the waiting but wanted out from the family crap but still have support. She said that she was accepted to schools in Cali, Florida, Chicago, and here. She thought Florida was too close but was scared. I looked at them and the only one that offered aid was here. I told her that she should take that one, but she said she wanted the cities or Chicago. I found out my company had other offices and one was here. I explained to her that they had an opening, and she did her usual freak out. It made her so happy we both cried.” She rolls her eyes. “I got back and put in my transfer request. I ate my security deposit at my apartment because Ashley’s happiness and determination is important.”  
He smiles. “You love her.”  
She nods vigorously with a smile. “Of course, I do. We have shared our deepest darkest secrets and even though I am almost a decade older than her, she and I are like soul mates.”  
He stirs the sauté. “I understand. That’s how I feel about the lads. What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Going to work or at least look like it.”  
Harry suggests, “You should tell her.”  
“I can’t especially because I moved here because of her. She will be heartbroken and fearful. You don’t understand how bad she gets. Happy is the only Ashley I want to see.”  
Harry smiles widely. “Why don’t you look for a yoga class and Lamaze class to start. It’s great for your health.”  
She closes her eyes. “Sounds like a plan.”  
He states glancing at the sauté, “Okay. Sorry but my squash is going to burn, and you need to rest your pretty little head. Call me after you get the news.”  
She mutters, “Night Goofy.”  
He laughs. “Night Precious.”


	3. Day After

Blair gets up early and gets ready like any normal day. She wants to keep up the appearance for Ashley. She leaves a note.  
__

> _Sleep well, Ash. I hope the bed was comfortable enough and will text you at lunch. I should be home after four.  
>  Love your roommate!_

  
She takes her work out bag and her notebook, so she can get some of her thoughts out of her head somewhere. She stops to get tea from Tim and she goes to the back searching her iPad for the cheapest clubs with yoga. She finds the Yoga Garden but decides to just go to clubs and have them give options. She goes to three different clubs and one caught her eye because it had a pool. They said it’s very good to use the pool for joints and after any workout, it would help loosen and relax her. She signs up and will come back later to try the late afternoon pregnant yoga-lates the manager recommended because of it being so early in the pregnancy to help gain better breathing resistance.  
She heads back to the apartment around 11:30 knowing that Ashley’s already at school. By one the phone rings. She answers, “Yes.”  
The voice asks, “Miss. Baby Mama.” He mumbles. “Is this a joke?”  
She laughs. “Yes. I guess I am.”  
He states, “I have a package for you and I can’t leave it at the desk. I need a signature.”  
She replies, “Okay. Put the desk attendant back on. Thank you, he’s okay.”  
Another voice says, “Yes ma’am.”  
Within ten minutes, a buff guy knocks on her door. He’s sweaty and just her type but a little shorter than she would like. She blushes taking in his details and if she was out she would hit on him, but he says, “Baby Mama.”  
She rolls her eyes and nods. “Please come in.”  
He does, and she reaches for the box. He walks past her and sets it on her dining table. “If your pregnant this is pretty heavy. I just need this signed.” He pulls out his phone.  
“Pen or finger?”  
He smirks. “Your finger is fine. Are you really pregnant because?” He looks at her body in her athletic clothes. “Definitely curvy but just right.”  
She blushes raising her eyebrow. “Charmer, aren’t you?”  
The messenger states, “I could charm you. I mean thank you. You have a beautiful ass. I mean beautiful day.” He rubs his sweat off.  
She smiles widely. “Thank you and you have a great day, too. If you're complimenting, nice eye candy.”  
“I could be your boy candy. If that would be something you would be interested in. Like to be taken down by an older woman.”  
She purses her lips and responds deflated by the comment, “My baby’s fathers would be disappointed. Already claimed my womb.”  
He widens his eyes and walks toward the door. She feels better at his shock in hearing multiple fathers. She opens the file and there is a note. It’s in Harry’s neat scrawl.  


>   
>  __**Hi Precious,**  
>  __**I am sorry that you lost your job and I could not get it back according to my lawyer. I have thought of a solution but I want you to take a deep breath and keep an open mind for the possibilities.**  
>  __**WE, 1D, would like to hire you as our official Baby Mama. We would like to have you write a blog from your prospective as the mother. Daily reflections and insights that you find out in this experience. We would offer complete medical coverage from dental, vision, and general care. You can say no but from what Louis has read, not that it is what type of writing you do, you can do it. I hope this fits your needs and if it doesn’t let me know and we can tweak it. Again, don’t forget to call me after you read enough to convince you.**  
> 
> 
> __**All The Love,**
> 
> __**One Goofy Dad**  
> 

She smiles and starts to read seeing the outline of the profile of the blog they are suggesting. She smiles because she likes the idea and thinks Ashley would do it in a heartbeat except the writing. She continues to look at it and finally calls Harry.  
He responds, “Precious, what do you think?”  
“Goofy, it’s a good idea but.”  
He coughs. “What?”  
She explains, “I want to design the page with Ashley. Represent our taste rather than a bland PR bit.”  
He laughs. “I think we can do that.”  
Blair mutters, “Also, the carrier was fine enough to eat. It gets my engine started. He was fine eye candy and wanted to drip into being my boy candy.”  
Harry coughs. “What? Um, excuse me?”  
She laughs. “He was my type but didn’t go anywhere past words because he said he wanted an older woman to take charge or some shit.” He swallows uncomfortably, as she continues, “He was struck dumb when I said my womb was already claimed by the baby’s fathers.”  
Harry laughs. “Really? I can’t believe. Um… I am kind of struck dumb right now but damn that’s a relief.” He swallows again and states quickly. “And I didn’t have to wait for your answer.”  
“I have to go to my class shortly. Thank you for your help, Harry. I could have easily found a job.”  
Harry leans into his phone toward the counter. “I know you are capable, but you can focus on your health and the baby’s. Plus, insurance starts the day you sign it. So, sign the last page and take a picture of the last page. I will file it. and you can have the week to develop the blog. Have you checked out the merch?”  
She asks confused, “What?”  
He swallows at her tone. “We thought that we could advertise with simple merch to support you and the blog.”  
She continues just as confused, “Excuse me?”  
“Look at the packet of ideas.”  
She takes the rest of the paper out of the box and finds it. “It’s okay.”  
Harry bites his lip. “What’s wrong with it?”  
Blair answers, “Who wants to wear a baby on their shirt? Not an everyday tee for sure.”  
He shrugs. “Okay, we can change it. What do you think would be better?”  
She mumbles. “I don’t know. Wait a baby in a swaddle, but have it with different heads saying Niall’s baby mama, Louis’ baby mama, Liam’s baby mama, or Harry’s baby mama. Sure, your brand would want the logo on there. Put it on the foot that sticking out.”  
He comments, “Wow. Not bad.”  
“I would buy a shirt that said on the front what’s cuter than with a picture of one or all of you but on the back, have a baby with the 1D logo on the foot.”  
He smirks adding, “Okay. We can work with that. Key chains and lanyards. I think it should have a picture of you on one set that says 1D Baby Mama.”  
She comments disgusted, “Not going to sell even if it has Ashley on it with me.”  
He mumbles. “Okay. Just an idea.”  
“Not as cute or marketable, as you’ll on the shirt. Only if we could exploit that ass.”  
Harry blushes and mutters, “Excuse me?”  
She rambles, “It wouldn’t look right on a shirt. Sorry really need to go. Bye Harry.”  
She hides the box under her bed after pulling out the key pieces to show Ashley. She signs the contract and sends it to Harry. She hurries out of the apartment knowing not only is Ashley on her way back but she’s running late for the class.  
The class is more than she expected. She’s drenched in sweat and sends a full body mirror selfie to Harry. She adds, “Don’t think Yoga-lates is for me.”  
He responds back, “Stick with it. First one is the worst, but that outfit is hot.”  
She asks with a smile as she types. “Are you telling me to wear shorts or something?”  
He rubs his face. “No but might be less sweaty. You look good sweaty.”  
She laughs. “You’re better sweaty. Well, wet. Whale will live forever. Nip slips and tattoo peaks included.”  
He smiles. “Oh, you do like sweaty and wet.”  
“Doesn’t bother me.”  
He replies with a winking emoji. “I’ll have to remember that.”  
Blair takes a shower and gets dressed back in her work clothes with minimal makeup. She gets home, and the apartment is wafting with the smell of food. She makes it in, and Ashley is in her PJs bouncing to _Clouds_. She loads the dishwasher and flips things on the stove.  
Blair goes to her room not wanting to disturb her. She tosses her clothes into the bin and puts on her PJs. She comes out and waits watching Ashley. Ashley freezes in embarrassment. Blair joins her in singing _18_ , as they dance together. Ashley takes a snap of it. They start laughing out. They eat, and Blair pulls her to her bedroom hoping for a snuggle while watching some boring TV show. She pushes Ashley onto the bed and onto the paperwork.  
Ashley asks, “What is this?”  
She nonchalantly states, “I got it in the mail today. They want me to write a blog.”  
Ashley gasps. “Oh my God. Blair. Seriously?”  
She nods. “Yep and we can design the website.”  
Ashley continues with a big grin on her face, “Oh my God. We need to Snap this and we need to get some pics of us for the top icon. Then the background and every page should be a 1D pic picked with purpose.”  
“Exactly what I was thinking.”  
Ashley hugs her and then pulls her phone out. “We got news. Blair is starting a blog soon. So, we will give you more information as we get it. All The Love. Love you and miss you, Boys.” Ashley sends kisses.  
Harry texts Blair. “That went over well. Call me later.”  
Blair smiles and sends. “Thanks to you. Harry Styles is an angel. I will talk with you in a bit.”  
Blair and Ashley fall asleep. Blair wakes up feeling like she’s going to be sick. Ashley’s laying on her back but has her right hand resting on her opposite hip while her left hand is on Blair’ stomach. Blair quickly and quietly gets out of bed grabbing her cell phone and sees it’s 11:30 at night.  
She rubs her head as she goes to the bathroom. She throws up and then sits back on the toilet. She pees and reaches for a washcloth. She reaches into the tub to get it wet. Blair washes her face and then her mouth.  
She runs the bath as she finishes up. She pours in some lavender bubble bath and slips into the warm tub. She scoots up extra bubbles toward her chest and video calls Harry.  
He answers in one ring. “Hey, I was thinking you weren’t going to call.”  
She leans back taking a deep breath and whispers, “Sorry. We fell asleep watching TV, and I just got up.”  
“Doesn’t look like you’re up. I hope not for the day.”  
She mumbles. “Nah. I’m taking a bath.” He swallows. “I threw up and figured I should soak.”  
He coughs. “Are you feeling better?”  
She nods, and he focuses on her neck seeing her divot in her shoulder. He instinctively takes a screenshot. Thankfully his phone is on vibrate so it doesn’t click to let her know. “It’s really warm and smells so good.”  
He coughs wanting to join her. “I bet. Would like to give you a massage.”  
She closes her eyes and laughs. “With your big hands.”  
He smiles. “Yep. I’m happy that you’re feeling better.”  
“Yeah, well. My muscles ache after class. Your hands would be appreciated. What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to go out with Niall but was waiting to see if you were going to call.”  
Blair responds quickly, “Oh, sorry. Please don’t make him wait. Go out and have fun.”  
He smiles. “Nope. We are talking and would much prefer looking at you.”  
“I’ll call you tomorrow, Harry.”  
He replies, “Fine. I would appreciate another picture of you after class.” He tips his head and flicks his pointer at his phone. “You know to compare. Are you going to wear shorts?”  
She smiles. “Probably not.”  
He frowns and mumbles, “Darn. Goodnight Precious.”  
“Goodnight Goofy.”


	4. Blogs, Banters, and Binges

One of Blair’s blogs:

> _You know you’re pregnant when... You are hungry all the time. When you laugh so hard you forget to clinch, and you pee your pants. When you exercise and you find that you have holes in your pants that just appeared, I.E. THE crotch hole…  
>  When you can’t walk into Goodwill without running out to puke. God forbid Victoria Secrets or an equally smell enriched place (Sorry Tim!). When you hear your favorite song or person and zone out so much you forget the downward dog was over two positions ago. Or you ball out of nowhere when your best friend (Ashley) makes dinner for several hours just for you but you know one bite in you will throw up, sorry Mate…  
>  When you think everything is your fault. Or you totally don’t know what to write for your blog and start rambling about bullshit._

Blair posts the blog at noon, and Ashley calls two hours later. “Oh my God, B. Your shortest blog yet, and it has more comments than all of the other ones.”  
Blair asks confused because she was rather disappointed she couldn’t think of anything to write when she has nothing else to do. “What?”  
“I just read it. Hilarious and to the point. Did you do it on your break?”  
Blair ignores the question. “How was your test?”  
Ashley gasps. “My brain is fried.”  
Blair suggests, “Can I just bring dinner home tonight, and you take a break or a nap?”  
Ashley mumbles, “Oh, that sounds so good. Get something healthy please.”  
Blair responds, “Whatever I want.”  
She receives a text from Harry while sitting in the pool at the club. “Precious, your blog today is wonderful. I love it!”  
She dries her hands on the towel where her phone is. She texts back. “Thanks. Glad one of the bosses like it.”  
He calls, and they greet each other. Harry adds, “Louis wanted to know which song it was and which of us it was.”  
She smiles widely as she sinks further into the water. “How do you’ll know it’s not Imagine Dragons? I can’t get over Dan, Daniel, and Daniel. I mean.” She gasps dramatically.  
He mutters, “Hey.”  
She continues teasingly, “What they are so…”  
He interrupts, “Old.”  
“Not that old.”  
He coughs and changes the subject. “So, you got a hole in your pants.”  
She giggles. “Every other time.”  
“Still no shorts?”  
“Not wearing shorts right now.”  
Harry slips, “Are you naked?”  
She laughs. “Right. I’m butt naked in the gym pool between Daniel and Daniel with Dan.”  
Harry laughs. “Oh, shit. Please stop. I’m having trouble staying on the phone with you.”  
She closes her eyes and whispers, “They played one of your slowest songs that is my favorite song.”  
He mumbles, “Huh?”  
“Which song?”  
He responds, “We have like a hundred songs, Blair.”  
She animatedly adds, “And half of them are fast paced.”  
He rubs his head and remembers Ashley and Blair dancing on Snapchat. “18?”  
She reveals, “I do love you and Louis serenading each other.”  
He smiles. “Many people like that. Okay, then.”  
She interrupts, “Nope got to go. Think about it. Maybe I’ll drop some clues for you.”  
She gets out and showers off. She decides to get them paninis and gelato from the small Italian Bistro. She beelines to the gelato counter to get a sample explaining she wants to order paninis but can’t go in the main restaurant because of the smell. The clerk glances at her and she whispers, “I will lose my appetite but, in the meantime, I will take a bowl immediately of banana, strawberry, and stracciatella with milk chocolate. Oh, and chocolate, too. Please put the banana on top. I will, also, want a container of strawberry and chocolate to go when the paninis are done.” He gets her the bowl first, and she takes a picture of it. She passes her card and goes to sit in a comfortable chair enjoying her dessert. She sends the picture to Harry. “Damn gelato. You would like the top yellow ball.”  
He texts back. “I want to share that with you. What is it, pineapple?”  
She responds taking the first bite. “Really, do you like pineapple?”  
“For drinks and garnish.”  
Blair crosses her legs shaking her head. “Banana, Harry.”  
“Enjoy it for me.”  
The cashier comes over. “Here miss. Your card and receipt. Can you sign here?”  
She leaves the spoon in her mouth and sets her phone on the table. She signs and the cashier leaves. She sends a pic of her with the spoon in her mouth to Harry. “I’m enjoying the little spoon, too. Wish it had a longer handle.”  
Harry asks curious, “You like little spoons?”  
Blair smiles. “With long handles but like spooning in general.”  
He comments, “Me, too! We should sometime.”  
She swallows but replies, “Limbs with no branches or strings.”  
He realizes her insinuating and texts back. “Sorry but I like my fingers, and they come in handy to create those songs you like so much. _I Want To Write You A Love Song_???”  
She eagerly responds back, “Nope. Okay, branches accepted but I don’t want strings.”  
Harry smiles. “Gelato, homemade dinner with vegetables, cuddling. What could be better than that?”  
She pleads licking her lips, “Stop. I’m hungry again and I don’t have any gelato left. I don’t need to split my pants, again. And it’s a ten-minute walk to the apartment.”  
He smiles but apologizes via text. “Sorry. So where is your apartment in the city?”  
She answers remembering their first time exploring the city, “Between the Global Arena and the University of Pennsylvania. Few blocks from Tim’s.”  
He comments feeling like an idiot, “Why did I ask when I could have Googled your address? LOL.”  
“Sorry. Dinner is done. Later Goofy.”  
“Precious.”  
Blair gets into the apartment, and Ashley’s asleep on the couch wrapped around the new body pillow Harry sent her last week. She clicks a picture and sends it to Harry.  
He replies, “You got my present, and she stole it. It was for you!”  
She replies, “We share. Plus, she’s usually my body pillow, Harry.”  
“Oh, you were serious about liking little spoons.”  
She adds, “Yes. I love my little spoon.”  
She dishes up the paninis putting the gelato in the freezer promptly. Blair moves to the couch leaving her messenger bag next to the coffee table and the plates on the table. She kisses Ashley’s cheekbone, and Ashley opens her eyes whispering, “Hey B.”  
Blair responds, “Ash, are you hungry?”  
She asks, “What did you bring?” She sits up and sees the paninis on the table. “Damn it. That looks so good.”  
Blair adds, “It is the best.”  
Ashley grabs for her cell and clicks to update Snapchat. She kisses Blair’s cheek. “Baby Mama knows me well. Paninis and.”  
Blair adds, “Two pints of gelato.”  
Ashley comments, “Blair, that’s not healthy.”  
She raises her eyebrows admitting, “But my first pint was delicious.”  
Ashley turns and gasps. “Blair!”  
Blair posts it and starts another. “The boys’ baby really likes it, and I didn’t eat tiramisu. Somebody, please make a better than sex gelato. No nuts unless they are attached to balls that is.”  
Ashley squeals out a laugh, as the Snap video ends and Blair posts it. Niall snaps them back five minutes later. He’s laughing and gasps. “Blair, that’s going to go viral.”  
Ashley mass snaps back eating her panini. “Niall thinks it’s going to go viral. Your laugh is viral. Like Louis’ ass, Harry’s hair, and.”  
Blair adds raising her eyebrows, “Liam’s chest or his v line.”  
Ashley drops her phone sending it out. “Did you really say that? Are you horny?”  
Blair answers honestly, “Yes. I haven’t had good sex in weeks.”  
They get another snap from Niall and he’s gasping for air and snorts. He covers his face and snorts, again. Blair holds her belly that has not grown any surprisingly as she laughs out. Ashley laughs into her knees. Blair gets a message ding but ignores it, as Liam snaps them and the boys. “Niall, it is funny but your laugh is funnier. Bet Blair forgot to clinch.”  
Ashley looks at Blair smiling widely. Blair shakes her head. Ashley asks, “Can you top that Pepper?” Blair bites her lip and nods. Ashley turns with the video rolling. “Give it to him, Pepper.”  
Blair bangs into Ashley’s shoulder, “So what, Liam, if I did I was already wet thinking about a v line.”  
Ashley’s face is showing shock as well as getting beat red. Ashley adds turning it to her, “Beat that boys.”  
Louis responds, “You all are all absolutely bullocks. Those are fighting words, Ash. She’s a banshee spewing a fire that is not controllable probably because she is wet, getting holes in her pants, and stuck in the downward dog.”  
Blair grabs the phone to reply. “Oh, oh. Louis, you think that was wit. Be prepared for this. Did you know that the downward dog is also known as the anchoring pose? It helps blood flow circulating and pushing the blood from the heart around to the head, limbs, and head for general happy thoughts. It flushes the toxins from your system in this inverted v position. I can think of a better v but.” She raises her eyebrows animatedly ends it.  
Blair hears another beep from her phone, as they get another snap from Louis, “Hellcat has fiery. Thick with the blood of a thousand Amazon women. Your fire is a vortex that I cannot compare. I should have known not to metal after reading your words. The life and conviction you give to meaningless words is scary to filthily hot. I, for one, can understand why you will be wearing the bustle ass backwards.”  
Harry snaps, “Absolutely ridiculous. Commentary stops now.”  
Niall sends his next Snap rolling his eyes. “Hazza, don’t spoil the fun.”  
Blair gets up taking the plates to the kitchen and grabs the gelato. She slips out her phone, and Harry messaged. “I have both.” Referring to a gelato recipe and a penis with balls. “Don’t say something like that in Snapchat. Please call me.” The next one says, “B, I’m um. What the hell just happened? What did you just say? I watched each one three times and ah… I’m lost.” She clicks it on vibrate and puts it back in her pocket.  
She stifles her laugh as she gets two spoons. She goes back to the living room and grabs Ashley’s phone. She clicks on the video again. “Nighty, night. Sleep tight and don’t let anything bite you. I’m media free until the morning. Going to enjoy two more pints and my little spoon in my drenched pants.”  
She gets a message on her phone but she curls up to Ashley, as she asks, “Are you really wet?”  
Blair laughs. “I haven’t lost that much control of my bladder yet.”  
Ashley responds, “Good.” They eat their gelato, and Blair’s eyes start to droop. Ashley mutters, “Bedtime. You have a long day tomorrow.” Blair looks confused, but Ashley explains, “You have that big pitch over dinner. It’s been planned for a month.  
Blair rubs her face and mumbles, “Yeah, yeah. I should.”  
She reaches for Ashley’s gelato, but Ashley takes Blair’s and replies, “Go. I got this.”  
Blair nods and gets up. She goes to her small closet and grabs out her dress suit. She definitely doesn’t want Ashley to find out she isn’t working at the firm anymore.  
She changes into her gray silk nightgown. It always feels nice when she’s warm.  
She gets in bed popping in her earbuds. She clicks on Harry's x-ray picture to video chat him. Harry answers in two rings with a smile, his dimpled smile, “Hold up, Babe.”  
He drops the phone, and she sees him in his green sheer shirt with some embroidered flowers on it. She swallows and stares at the phone as it swings along his waist. He, finally, gets into a secluded room and lifts the phone. She asks, “Am I interrupting something?”  
He purses his lips and mutters, “Nothing important.”  
“Right cause you are wearing your blouse that shows your four nipples.”  
He laughs and comments, “Because I know you like them.”  
“I suppose the hip video was to give me a glimpse of your deep v line.”  
He licks his lips and blushes. “No, but what do you think?”  
She closes her eyes and mumbles, “Wet dreams.” She opens her eyes and states a bit louder. “Shit, I need to go put on some underwear.”  
He chokes. “Excuse me?”  
“Obviously, silk is not going to keep me dry and cool.”  
He coughs because his brain is starting to go to the dark side and not be able to come back. “Did you have fun tonight?”  
“More fun if you had joined in.”  
He hums. “Rather keep that language between us, Precious.”  
She smiles. “Whatever makes you jealous makes you stronger.”  
He responds, “You could say that. Are you really pantyless? Does that mean just yoga pants?”  
She flips the camera bending her leg as the nightgown slides down that leg. His eyes widen as he breathes deeply in his nose. He mumbles. “Ah, silk. Fuck and a nip slip.”  
She clicks it back quickly, and he purses his lips as his dimples peak through. She says, “I’m tired but I have a big day tomorrow. Ashley reminded me that I have a meeting in the evening. Don’t know what I am going to do. Can’t go to Tim’s. Can’t go to the gym all day. And I’m so tired.”  
He looks away and smiles. “I’m sure it will work out as good as today. Text me when you leave in the morning.” Her eyes droop again and he hums. “Night Precious.”  
She mumbles. “Night Goofy.”  
He clicks ending the call. He gets up and goes back to his friend, Ryan’s living room saying, “Sorry Mate. I have somewhere to be.”  
Ryan mutters, “Oh, yeah. I bet some supermodel.”  
Harry responds, “Nope but she’s special.”  
Ryan suggests, “We should go out me, you, and your girlfriend.”  
“Not my girlfriend.”  
He asks confused, “What? Don’t take you for the mistress type, Harry.”  
“No. We are friends for now.”  
“Do the lads know?”  
Harry answers as he gets to the door, “Doubt it.” 


	5. Day Out

Within the hour, Blair calls Harry as she walks down the back. “Goofy? I’m heading out. I forgot why I was supposed to call.”  
He smiles. “We didn’t talk as long as normal, and I’m curious how you’re going to leave.”  
“I found out how employees come in and have been avoiding the elevator and the other residents by exiting out the back.” She opens the outside door and stops. “I guess I’ll go get a tea from.”  
“Tim?” The voice comes from the end of the alley. Harry’s leaning into the car waiting.  
She swallows and glares. She walks toward him. “Jesus. What are doing here? Weren’t you in LA last night?”  
He walks to her nodding. He smiles as he hugs her tightly. “Hi, Blair.”  
She accepts it smelling his mahogany scent. He takes her bags as he pulls away.  
“Thought I could help fill your day. Perfect time to get the most time with you.”  
She smiles, as he kisses her hand. He doesn’t let his grip falter until they get to the car. He opens the door letting her in and takes the bags to the trunk.  
He adjusts to sit in the car, and she’s yawning. He spreads his arms giving her another hug. He mutters, “B, rest your eyes.” She nods adjusting into his side. He feels her breathing steady out and his hand moves to rub her bump, which is now firming up.  
They ride to the edge of town but before they slow to a stop Harry pulls his hand away and grips her hand. She opens her eyes, as they stop in the basement. They are escorted up to a room. She comments, “Harry, I told you no strings.”  
He comments, “I would have just stayed at your apartment but, obviously, we can’t because of Ashley. I figured it’s opposite of where Ashley would be they have a TV and a bed and a couch. Space with going from place to place. Go change and I will make you brunch.”  
She answers, “I already ate.”  
He mutters like it is enough, “What a banana and some blueberries?”  
She smiles. “Round 2 then.”  
He suggests, “Eggs with spinach and cheese and ham and bagels.”  
Blair rolls her eyes but takes her bag to the bedroom. She comes back in yoga pants and a t-shirt which says, “You’re the” picture of a lit match. “to my...”  
Harry turns with two plates in his hands and looks at her shirt. He sets the plates down on the counter. He gestures to her. “Turn please.”  
She playfully suggests, “Guess.”  
He states frustrated, “Why do you do that I still haven’t figured out your favorite 1D song?”  
She continues, “You will. Hint, it’s another tattoo.”  
He responds, “Again, between the four, well three, it’s a lot to choose from.”  
Blair pleads, “Come on try.”  
“Boat.”  
She takes a plate and gestures for him to go. “No, but good guess. Try again.”  
He mutters, “Birds.”  
“Come on. It’s not one of your tattoos that I know of.”  
Harry asks curious, “Is it a Zayn tattoo?”  
“No. Of course not. Louis.”  
He asks looking at the floor, “Do you like Louis the best?”  
She scolds, “Harry… Keep guessing.”  
His brain scans his memory of all Louis’ tattoos. “Skateboarder. Screw.”  
Blair interrupts, “You have the screw Harry and so does Zayn. Think about all Louis’ tattoos which fits with fire.”  
He thinks of their lyrics. “Oh, fire to my heart.”  
“No, but good guess. We got that too because of the lyric.”  
He asks curious, “You have more?”  
She leads, “Yes. Try again.”  
Harry responds, “I’m not good at guessing, Blair.”  
She pulls out her phone and brings up a Tumblr picture of all Louis’ tattoos. She passes her phone to Harry. “Which one?”  
He mutters, “This would be you.” He points to the quotes.  
“Good but no. Fire to my words clever.”  
“I don’t know. The rest don’t make sense. Wait tea.”  
“Yeah. Concept being you keep me warm to taste right.”  
He smirks. “I like that. Can I see?” The teacup is on her ass. He laughs loudly and covers his mouth to not squeak.  
She pulls his hand away. “We like the cream in our coffee. It tastes sweet and warm. Just like a nice v line.”  
He locks eyes with her, and she’s smirking as she takes a big bite of her breakfast. He squeezes her hand and he whispers, “Why do you always add in an innuendo?”  
She puts her fork down. “Do you not like it?”  
“I like it. I’m just curious why.”  
“It’s me. The me that I am with Ashley. Not with anybody else.”  
“Until now.”  
“Well, that’s how I write. I like to banter back and forth that’s why I did yesterday but normally wouldn’t.”  
They continue to eat and hold hands. After they go to the couch. He turns on a movie. She gets behind him, as they adjust to lay on the couch. She tucks her hands into his chest, as he tightens his arms in between them.  
At 11:30 there’s a knock at the door, and Harry quickly gets it. A tall athletic man with two large bags comes in. He’s wearing an undershirt and shorts. He starts to unload the bags as he states, “Hello, I’m Peter. Are you ready to begin?”  
Harry comes back in with another bag and states looking at Blair, “Blair, yoga and then Lamaze.”  
She asks, “What?”  
“Come on let’s relax. We can play my music. Maybe _Spaces_?”  
She laughs. “No, we can play mine.”  
She starts her music while Harry lays out the mats. It starts with an instrumental version of _Kiss You_.  
He looks. “Is this _Kiss You_?”  
“Yeah, I like to listen to my music while I sleep but some of it is a bit too high tempo, so I like getting the lullaby version of songs. One of Ashley’s friends composed this version for me as a Christmas present. She asked him to add a violin.”  
“You like the violin?”  
“Yep and it’s great to sleep with.”  
In the downward dog position, Harry moves to see her, and she responds, “Stop. You are going to be stiff. I mean.”  
He laughs and falls. “Both, I guess. I’d offer my hands but hope” She kneels quickly. “that you can get the kinks in my neck.”  
She slaps him as she laughs. “Harry! Peter could probably help you his hands are as big as yours.”  
Peter says, “Yes, I could definitely for both of you. Two more poses standing, and we go into the floor poses. After that, we will relax and start Lamaze after a quick water break.”  
Blair adds, “Yes, relax Harry. Or in yoga, let go.”  
Harry laughs. “I’ll try.”  
They continue to do poses and Harry gets up saying, “Stay. I’ll get us water.”  
She responds, “Might like the downward dog but I’m not a dog.”  
Harry smiles. “Great posture for sure, B.”  
Peter asks, “Blair, right?” She nods, as he continues, “Are you pregnant or are you both hoping to get pregnant?”  
She answers, “I’m about nine weeks in.”  
“Oh, okay. Have you done Lamaze before?”  
She asks, “Harry, how long have I been doing Lamaze?”  
“It’s been a few weeks because you found out at a month, right?” She nods. “Then when Ash moved in that was one or two weeks later?”  
“Week and a half.”  
Peter asks, “So you know the basics by now.”  
Harry comments, “But I don’t.” Blair covers her laugh, as he continues, “Hey. I want to learn and I paid for it.”  
Peter looks at Blair. “You have your first appointment set up for next week.”  
She swallows. “My new doctor’s booked, but I’m on the waitlist for next week.”  
Harry interrupts, “Why didn’t you tell me? I will call and get you in sooner.”  
Blair replies, “No, I’ve been in touch with the doctor, and he has given me the basic information. As long as I follow his instructions the physical exam can wait a week or two.”  
Harry states, “I.”  
She interjects, “I got it. I have a busy schedule remember.”  
He scoffs. “No, you don’t.”  
She looks at him. “According to my midwife, I am.”  
He itches his head irritated. “As I said you should tell her.”  
She adds, “No. My decision.”  
Peter moves forward and starts to explain the process to Harry gesturing to Blair’s body. “Before she starts the actual labor process, contractions start early on low intensity. Like cramps to prepare her for the real thing. The baby is settling, in the beginning, to get situated in her pelvis for the exiting. This happens a few days before and her cervix softens. The birthing canal starts to dilate but it can open before to after the baby is in place. Labor begins as the contractions increase in intensity, length as time during and between them, and more consistent. Discharge is very common at this point. Relaxing is very important at these times. I’m going to blow up the balls. Teach him the breathing technique. I will correct if needed.”  
She explains, and they begin the breathing.  
Peter mutters, “Position is important.” She was in the kneeling position but adjusts to sit cross-legged with her hands supporting her. Peter finishes and moves toward her. “Watch your pelvic position.” He kneels in front of her, and they make eye contact. Harry watches Peter places his hands on her hips applying pressure. Harry swallows, as Peter continues, “Breathe through the pain. Adjust to the pressure. Relax.”  
Harry adds, “How can she relax if you are doing that?”  
She laughs, as Peter retracts his hands. “It’s a stretching technique to relieve tension. Did you want to try?”  
Harry swallows but looks up as he nods. Blair mumbles, “Obviously, he’s paying for both.”  
Harry moves in front of her while Peter moves to her side. Peter explains as Harry moves his hands on her hips, “Feel the pelvis bone.”  
Blair inserts, “Women’s v line.”  
Harry swallows as he stares at Peter listening. He thumbs it and nods. Peter says, “Apply some pressure to make her more comfortable since her legs are not used to being spread this wide.”  
She adds, “That you know of.”  
Harry closes his eyes blushing. Peter continues, “More than an hour?”  
Harry looks up at Blair as she answers looking at Peter, “Not recently.”  
Harry swallows trying to think about what he is doing rather than their conversation. Peter raises his eyebrows. “Well, another important thing is support. Eye contact and practice your breathing together.”  
Harry and Blair’s eyes meet and he smiles. He presses more and they start breathing together.  
Peter says, “Make sure that whoever is with you is encouraging positive techniques. This is good. Let’s try another support technique. Harry move behind Blair.” He moves quickly behind her. “Usually we use pillows between you but we don’t need to.” Harry’s legs come on either side of her. “Brace her weight while holding her waist.”  
He tucks into her, and she looks back at him, as he puts his hands on her belly. She mumbles, “Sorry maybe you should get pregnant so you can stay the little spoon.”  
Harry hums. “In general, just like cuddling in any form, B.”  
She leans back and takes a deep breath. Peter adjusts Harry’s hands on her waist. “So the trick with these positions is that she is relaxed and comfortable. This is difficult when contractions come. Blair’s natural reaction will probably be to squeeze, pinch, or something else to relieve the pressure. Do not have your hands on your belly if that happens. His shorts or legs can act like handles.” She moves them out holding his legs. “The partner can help calm you more than breathing by holding your hands or massaging gently at your waist. Blair, rubbing helps relax the baby, too. So, start to soothe now. Talk, read, listen to music, and stay active. Let’s practice the crouch with the massage.” She releases his legs and kneels. She leans forward on her hands. Harry’s eyes focus in on her ass. “Now, Harry gently place your hands on her lower back.” He does. “Massage it, circling with pressure. Breathe Blair.”  
They continue with some other positions. They end up on the floor in laying positions and start with a side laying on both sides and then back. Peter starts to touch Blair’s knee, and she states, “I’m really not up for anymore.”  
Harry offers his hand and helps her up. She goes into the bathroom and showers off.  
Harry helps Peter pick up. Peter asks, “So, is she your surrogate?”  
Harry mutters, “No. She’s my friend.”  
He asks, “Where’s the father?”  
Harry rolls up a mat answering, “He’s not in the picture as far as I know. Technically as far as I’m concerned, my band will be playing that role.”  
Peter comments, “Close friends then.”  
Harry mumbles, “Now.”  
He gathers his bags walking to the door. “Good luck and here’s my card. You know if you want a private session when you’re in town. I’m capable of reciprocating happy endings.”  
Harry smiles. “I will consider you for another session with Blair, but I have my own masseuse and trainer for myself. Only hired out for privacy on her end and mine don’t have any experience with women’s anatomy. Thank you again.”  
He turns back and goes to the kitchen starting on a delicious pasta dish. He pulls off his shirt facing the stove, as Blair comes out of the room dressed in a different set of exercise clothes. She watches him, as he bends exposing his slender back. He bends and wipes his face, which is dripping with sweat.  
She licks her lips and purses them. She states after watching him wipe his chest, “Go shower.”  
He turns and smiles. “After lunch.”  
She replies, “It can’t be done yet. I’ll watch it while you go.”  
He nods and disappears. He’s back in five minutes with a comb. He checks on lunch but stands back brushing his hair.  
After lunch, he pulls out some gelato with some toppings. Blair responds, “What the hell, Harry?”  
“What? You like gelato, don’t you? I promised better than sex gelato.”  
“Sexy gelato. I’m down for that. I want an extra scoop of the gelato, please.”  
He brings the bowls around and offers his elbow to her. He leads her to the couch. She gets comfortable and Harry waits. He offers her the gelato, and she accepts it. He finishes his significantly smaller portion quickly. He wraps around her and tucks his head into her shoulder.  
She whispers, “This is not as good a sex.”  
Harry laughs. “Well, it’s close except the mixer of hot and cold is not exactly the best for taste. Sorry to disappoint.” He gets up taking the bowls back to the kitchen.  
She curls into the couch pulling a pillow under her head. Harry comes back sits at her feet. “Do I have to ask to join you or.”  
Blair points at him with her pointer finger and moves it to have him to lay. She taps the space between the couch and her. He slides in and pulls her into a tight hug. Harry scoots them down a bit, and she leans into his shoulder. He pulls the pillow under his head. She cocks her head up, and Harry’s eyes are closed but he’s smiling. She tucks her head into his hair and falls asleep smelling a bit of Ford cologne and citrus scents.  
Within a few days, Harry sends her yoga outfit short shorts and a loose top that exposes her back. She receives it by lunch and tries it on. She video calls Harry. “Good morning, Sunshine.”  
He smirks. “Definitely a good morning.”  
“So, guess you really want me to wear shorts.”  
His eyes open wide. “You got them? And what do you think?”  
“Short.”  
He states hurriedly, “They are called shorts for a reason. Wait, do you have them on?”  
She blushes. “Maybe.”  
“Can I see?”  
She laughs. “Harry.”  
He frowns. “Please?” She flips the camera and walks to the closet to her full mirror. He clicks some screenshots. “Can I see the back?” She chuckles. “Are you not wearing a bra?”  
“So.”  
“God, I want a picture after your workout.”  
“Harry, I will put on a bra before class. Nip slips are your thing.” He pulls the phone away and exposes his bare chest. “Exactly what I’m talking about. Are you completely naked?”  
Harry flushes pulling the phone closer to him but enough to see his pecs. He stutters, “Hey. Um... Maybe but you have class in a few, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Can’t wait for the text.”


	6. First Appointment

Blair calls Harry from her bed. He answers promptly from his couch. “Hey there, Precious. How are you?”  
She nods. “Good. Real tired. We learned some new Pilates positions and my body hurts.”  
“Good thing you are going to the doctors tomorrow. I want to go.”  
She closes her eyes. “Yeah, that would be funny. Can’t even imagine how media would throw that. Plus, Ash will be there. I will call you after though.”  
“Remember the key things to make sure to mention.”  
“Tiredness, spasms, eating, and the vitamins.” “Also, ask about heartburn because I think that’s what your upset stomach has been about.”  
She laughs. “Harry, all of these things they will talk to me are usually discussed.”  
“So, I just want to know that everything is covered. I should really come to make sure.”  
She shakes her head. “I will have it down on the list that Ashley’s bringing. If there is anything else text me and I will add it to the list.” She yawns.  
“I’ll let you go. Night Precious. Don’t forget to call me.”  
She nods as her eyes close. The phone descends toward the pillow.  
Ashley comes in the next morning. “Blair… Why aren’t you up?”  
“Huh?”  
“Blair, we have to leave in ten minutes.”  
“Shit. I set my alarm on my…” She looks for her phone. She finds it. “Damn, it is dead. My questions are on it.”  
“Charge it while you shower.”  
She gets up setting her phone on the doc. Ashley pulls out some clothes, as Blair gets in the shower. She yawns as she washes up. She gets out and dries off.  
Ashley yells, “Five minutes and the car will be waiting.”  
Blair gets dressed and grabs her makeup bag know she will have no time now to put any on before the appointment.  
She grabs her phone, and Ashley offers hands her the portable charger.  
As her phone starts up she waits. She has two texts from Harry. He wished her good luck and the list of suggested questions. She copies it and adds it to her list. She replies, “Thank you. We are on our way. Later.”  
He responds, “It will be wonderful. Later Precious.”  
After the appointment, Blair gets Ashley a cab and sends her to school with a twenty to pay for the cab. She walks toward the gym waiting for another cab. After a half an hour she finally gets a cab.  
As she gets in the cab, Harry calls. “Blair.”  
“Sorry.”  
“What up? Is there something wrong?”  
“No. I was waiting to get in a cab before I called. It took me thirty to see another cab.”  
“Another?”  
“Ashley took it to school.”  
“So.”  
“Everything is going as expected. They increased certain vitamins to see if that will help with my energy level and a prescribed antacid.”  
“Wonderful. When’s your next appointment?”  
“For the ultrasound in about a month.”  
“I want to go to that one.”  
“Harry… Maybe. I’m at the gym. I need to go.”  
“Bye Precious. See you later and bedtime.”  
“Yep, Goofy.”  
~  
A few days later she receives a package, and it’s return address says GHS presentry. Blair is hesitant as she opens the small square box with a knife. She finds four basic cd cases. The first says play me all the time. The second one says play me when your mad. The third one says play at nap time and bedtime. The fourth one says open me. She finds a letter inside. It’s in Harry’s handwriting.

>   
>  __**Dear Precious,**   
>  __**The last cd is another sleepy time luls. When your sad I hope you just call me because apparently when your pregnant your mood really does act like a rollercoaster. I will send more songs as I get them but I think this will be enjoyable. Talk to you later.**   
>  __**Love,**   
>  __**One hell of a Goofy Dad**   
> 

She takes the nap time cd to her bedroom knowing Ashley has a long day at school doing a project. She puts the cd on and hops back in bed. She props up the pillows and calls Harry knowing it is close to his studio time but just after his workout. He answers out of breath without the video. “Blair?”  
“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I’ll call later.”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
“But you’re not using the video.”  
“I’m sweaty and I’m at the gym. I mean that can’t get to the screen. I can still see you.” He heads to the bathroom as he huffs out.  
“I’ll let you get back to it.”  
“No, I was bored and was boxing a bit more before I head to the studio.” All of a sudden, his video appears, and she noticeable relaxes. “Something wrong?” Harry sits on a bench hovering over his knees.  
She swallows feeling like she wants him to drip on her. “Um… I wanted to hear your voice before I took a nap.”  
“Nap?” She smiles blushing as she hears her favorite song on the cd. “Blair?” She coughs. “Wait a minute. You got my package. This is the song, isn’t it?” She covers her face. “Finally. I thought I would never figure it out.”  
She uncovers her face. “One of my baby’s daddy’s was so kind to give me a musical ensemble of emotional instrumentals.”  
Harry laughs wiping his face. “You said you liked that right?”  
“Thank you, Goofy. Presentry isn’t a word by the way.”  
“I made it up along with Goofy Harry Styles enterprises, GHS.”  
She laughs out. “You are a funny one, Harry.” He pulls off his sweat drenched shirt tosses it to the side. “I’m tired and I’ll let you go so I can back this song up.”  
“Sleep tight, B. I wish I could be next to you.”  
“Ahuh. Your voice will just have to do.” She clicks it off and tosses it to the side as she reaches for the remote to her doc. She backs the song up and falls asleep.  
Harry frowns, as she hangs up. He knows she really liked his present. His present that included her favorite One Direction song, _If I Could Fly_. He remembers asking his friend who plays the violin to play it. He personally mashed it together with his minimal skills of two layer them together. He had a few other ones made too. Then he smiles thinking about how he wrote the song. She likes his song and his voice. He covers his face realizing her reference to being frozen in the downward dog was because of his voice. He grabs a towel heading for the shower.


	7. Ouch!

Ashley posts on Snapchat. “Shh, don’t tell Blair, but I woke up this morning to go to class and I thought she would be at work, but her door was still closed when I woke up. Weird because she leaves it open when she’s up.”  
“I went in, and she was still in bed in pain. I took her in and currently I’m in the bathroom while she’s being examined. I’ll get back when we know more. All the love.”  
Ashley gets back to the room and within ten minutes Harry calls Blair. She responds via text, “Can’t talk. Call you later.”  
He texts back, “Are you okay?”  
She glances at Ashley. “Did you post something?”  
Ashley bites her lip. “Why would you ask that? Is it Mr. X-ray calling?”  
Blair scoffs. “You did?”  
Ashley responds, “Sorry but this is a big thing.”  
A sharp pain stabs into Blair’s side, and she forces her mouth shut and screams. Ashley grabs her hand, but it’s clinched to her side. Her phone buzzes again with Harry’s text, “Blair???”  
The pain subsides after ten minutes, and she gets her phone trying to dry the tears. “I will call you later.”  
He asks, “Are you at the doctor's?” She doesn’t respond. Harry retexts petrified, “Blair???”  
She answers, “Yes but unknown what is the problem.”  
He replies, “Call me as soon as you find out.”  
She groans because the pain comes back again. She types back. “When I’m alone.”  
He apologizes, “Sorry just worried.”  
She texts back. “I know but too much right now.”  
~  
Ashley gets a message a few hours later. “Ash. It’s N. Can you come get us? We are at the back entrance in the SUV.”  
She smiles and kisses Blair’s sweaty cheek. “I’m going to get a coffee downstairs. Do you want anything?”  
Blair states frustrated, “Yes, double chocolate frappe with.”  
Ashley interrupts, “Sorry B. I know. Tea, lemonade?” Blair rolls her eyes and closes them. “Text me if anything.”  
She mumbles irritated, “Go, Ash. Get your bloody heaven in a cup.” Ashley nods her smile splits wider knowing that the boys are something else.  
She leaves but glances at Blair before she heads down. She goes to the cafeteria not wanting to lie to Blair but decides to get enough for the boys, too. Three special coffees, her frappe, and an unflavored tea. She has two drink holders and goes out the back door.  
The sleek security guard nods at her and opens the back door. Two sets of hands, pure white and the rope tattooed on the wrist, reach out and take her drink holders. Harry’s gentle hands reach out and help her in. She adjusts next to Harry in the back seat. Liam has a holder sitting next to Harry. He nods, and she turns to Louis and Niall opposite them.  
They smile, and she says with a grin, “Hi boys. I got you all a coffee.” Harry sits back, as she distributes them. “Of course, tea for you, Harry.”  
He halfheartedly smiles because he has been stewing about Blair but hasn’t said a word. All their phones had beeped to view the update while they were in the studio. Harry left to go to the bathroom as he watched the video and messaged Blair. Harry didn’t say a word as he reentered the studio. They decided to take the jet and go support their baby.  
Niall asks, “Ashley, how is she?”  
Harry doesn’t move except his eyes, which settle on Ashley. She takes a drink. “She’s having sharp pains but the tests haven’t come back yet.” Harry puts his hand on her shoulder and rubs it.  
Louis asks, “How has it been?”  
Ashley replies, “She’s been busy with work. She’s quiet, but I don’t know.”  
Harry’s gaze meets the other lads. They don’t say a word, but Harry knows she is still keeping that she isn’t at the firm. Harry has been pushing her to tell her, because if she comes to find her that will be a bigger problem than keeping it.  
Louis mutters, “Would it bother her if we visited?” Harry swallows because he knows it will but he is about ready to scream to see her.  
Ashley answers, “Yeah but she will relax a bit with you around.”  
She opens the door, and they follow her in. Harry stays in the back struggling to pace his stride. He hears a muffled scream, and Ashley takes off down the hallway. They follow behind on her heels.  
Blair’s hair is in a loose ponytail with some flyaways. She has her eyes closed tight with tears and a damp face. Ashley gets on the bed. “B, sorry. I’m back. I ran into a few people that wanted to see you.”  
Blair still keeps a clinched posture and suddenly relaxes. She whispers, “Seriously company… From the Snapchatting to company. Please stop.”  
Ashley apologizes, “Sorry. Well, this time I am not as sorry as posting but please just open.”  
Blair wipes her eyes and looks out. Her eyes are bloodshot. Niall and Louis approach, and she closes her eyes taking a deep breath. They stop, but she opens them with a slight smile. “Hi, guys.”  
Louis leans in for a hug, and she locks eyes with Harry, who’s squirming to get through because his anxiety has increased since her scream. Niall leans in and pecks her cheek.  
Liam moves in on Ashley’s side as Harry comes somewhat quickly to her other side. Liam rubs her hand. “Hey, Blair.”  
Harry hugs her and whispers, “I need to talk with you.”  
She nods, and Harry releases but reaches for the chair. He keeps her hand. They start talking back and forth except for Harry and Blair. Ashley’s very animated in comparison with Niall. Louis is laughing loudly. Blair pulls her hand away from Ashley to put pressure on a spot, which is irritated making her blink without emotion on her face. Harry notices it but keeps his eyes flicking between the boys and Ashley.  
Blair interrupts, “Hey guys, can you do me a favor?”  
Harry sits up, as Liam responds, “Sure Mama.”  
Ashley laughs, as Blair continues, “Ashley hasn’t had a break. Can you take her.”  
Ashley frowns and interrupts, “I’m not leaving.”  
Blair adds, “Please the nurse came in and said they needed to take me shortly for a test and I haven’t slept.”  
Ashley states sassily, “You can’t sleep if your screaming in pain.”  
Harry mumbles, “How about lads, you take her to eat somewhere because I ate on the plane?”  
Ashley scoffs. “I don’t know.”  
Louis adds, “Do you not trust, Harry? He can call or text us, Babe. You need to eat and hospital food is shit.”  
Ashley looks at Blair and leans in hugging her tightly. “I love you, Blair.”  
Blair grips her neck and makes eye contact with her, “I know, and everything is going to be okay.” Ashley nods and pushes her forehead into Blair’s.  
Niall grabs Ashley’s hand and mutters, “We will see you shortly.”  
Louis is the last one out. “Don’t go anywhere now.”  
Blair smiles a bit, as Harry gets up giving Louis a glare. Harry shuts the door and makes it back to her. He hugs her again, and she feels his heart beat erratically. She takes a deep breath calming a bit with the embrace. He mumbles, “I was so scared and when you didn’t take my calls.”  
She interrupts, “You know I don’t answer when Ashley’s around.”  
He comments, “I know but I still worry. I have reason to worry. The boys saved the day again and made this call. I almost left by myself, but they brought it up.” She gasps as she gets a sharp pain. He whispers, “Breathe through it. Do it with me.” Harry and Blair stare at each other, while they do a Lamaze technique.  
She calms faster than expected. His eyes flicker and he cracks his neck. She states, “Lay please and don’t crack your neck like that. It makes me cringe.”  
He does and wraps his arms around her shoulders. She leans into him. He states, “Babe, you still haven’t told her about your job?” She nods. “This is what I’m talking about. What if this happened at the coffee shop or some other place? Please tell her.”  
She responds, “Okay. Talk to me. I feel like I’m going to fall asleep.”  
He rubs her shoulders as he tells her about the other day. After she called, he went to the gym and an alarm went off in the building and he walked past a commotion. Two guys were going at it but they matched well because they couldn’t continue and just laid together on the floor. Harry made it interesting even though it was a dull story. She fell asleep midway through. Harry rubs her face with one hand and thumbs her shoulder on the other side.  
Harry’s heart starts to beat slower and his eyes close thinking about today’s events but suddenly that anxiety and fear goes away with her right there.  
The next thing they know is they are being startled awake by a knock. Thankfully it’s just the nurse but both of them separate further in anticipation of the rest of the family coming in.  
The technician smiles at their reaction and pulls in a computer with a traveling cart. Harry stares at it a bit scared.  
The tech states, “I’m here for an ultrasound.” Harry perks up at that and tries to hide his excitement of seeing one for the first time. “Sir, would you excuse me?” He instantly feels his bubble pop, and she adds, “It’s up to her if you stay, but I prefer this side because I am left handed.”  
He looks at Blair, and she shrugs. The tech suggests, “Just go around and sit on the other side. I can turn the computer so you can see, too.” He moves quickly and gets back into her bed. He holds her right hand while the tech sets up. “Blanket up to lower waist and gown above the belly. We are checking the baby’s vitals and the organs around to see if there are any problems causing the cramps. This is going to be cold.” She squirts a generous amount of gel on her belly making Blair jump at the impact. She checks Blair’s right side with the wand and takes pictures as well as doing the left side. The wand goes lower and the machine starts thudding. Harry and Blair’s hearts beat faster, as the tech says, “That is the beat of your baby’s heart.” They stare at the screen with the image of the 1D baby.  
Harry rubs his thumb over her hand as his face splits with a smile. The tech whispers, “It is erratic but that’s normal this early because its brain hasn’t grown enough to control it. It is still very small but doesn’t look affected from my standpoint.”  
Harry and Blair are staring at the screen in awe. The tech smiles. “Is this your first time experiencing this as parents?”  
Blair turns to look at Harry. He’s crying, and she smiles. “I have never had a doctor’s experience like this. Harry, any secret pregnancy that I should know about?”  
Harry laughs wiping his tears with his other hand. “No, Precious. You’re my only one.”  
She turns away. “That you know of.”  
He states, “98% positive.”  
She responds, “Still two percent.”  
The tech mutters, “You, two, are a cute couple.”  
Blair adds, “Actually,” Harry frowns. “he’s one of four fathers.”  
Harry laughs, “Yep. Large conglomerate of testosterone for this beauty.”  
She laughs, as the tech looks at them skeptical cleaning her waist of the gel. Blair adds, “Inside joke.”  
The tech nods. “Good luck and the doctor should be around in an hour or so.”  
Harry responds, “Thanks.” He tucks tighter into her as his hand grazes her waist tentatively. She jumps but nods that it’s okay. He smiles as he rubs it gently.  
The doctor comes in and coughs, because they didn’t hear him knock because they are talking enthusiastically. The doctor states, “Excuse me.” They stop, as he sits on the opposite side Harry is on. “I reviewed all the tests and I want to just check a few things. He rubs her waist gently and he frowns as he covers it. Tell me about what you do.”  
Blair answers, “I go into the office.”  
Harry interrupts, “No, you don’t.”  
She continues, “Okay, I go to a coffee shop or another equally quick place and have tea while I surf the internet. Yoga at 9:30 Monday through Friday. Lunch and write. Three I have yoga-lates. Home.”  
The doctor questions, “Yoga-lates Monday through Friday?” She nods. “So, that’s the problem. Yoga is fine but Pilates is more of an abdominal workout that many trainers suggest. When was the last cramp?”  
She shrugs, and Harry answers, “Before the ultrasound.”  
The doctor continues, “I want you to stay overnight and make sure that’s what it is but no more Pilates.”  
She nods and puts her head down, as he leaves. Harry pulls her into a hug, “Everything is okay. This happens and how were you suppose to know.”  
The boys and Ashley come in without knocking. Ashley joins her side and asks, “What’s wrong? Did you lose it?”  
Harry answers promptly, “No.” He lets go sitting back in the chair but still holding her hand.  
Blair swallows. “The doctor said I need to stay over and thinks he knows why.”  
Ashley gasps. “Why?”  
She answers, “I’ve been going to a Yoga-lates class.”  
Ashley states confused, “What? When? You don’t have time for that.”  
Blair explains looking Ashley in the eyes, “I have been taking it for over a month now. I am sorry, Ash. I’ve been keeping something from you.”  
Ashley drops her mouth and mutters, “What?”  
Harry thumbs Blair’s hand, and Blair continues, “I was fired.”  
Ashley continues exasperated, “Since when and why?”  
Blair stares at Ashley and promptly states, “Move in day. It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
Ashley gasps freaking out a bit. “Money, apartment, utilities, health insurance.”  
Blair squeezes Harry’s hand. Harry adds, “We are paying her for the blog. Everything’s okay.”  
Ashley looks at Harry but back at Blair. She crosses her arms. “They know. You couldn’t tell me.”  
Blair’s eyes drip. “Please don’t. I don’t want this. You were so happy and.”  
Ashley’s tears fall as she states frustrated, “Blair, you have told me that I have to be prepared for everything because life can be shitty but you hide that when I could have helped. I want you to be happy, too. You know I act happier when I know you are in Dumpville. I can handle that because we are in this together.”  
Blair explains, “I know it was just too hard.”  
Ashley states, “No more lying.”  
She responds, “Wasn’t lying.”  
Ashley clarifies, “Omission is lying with intent.”  
Blair puts her head down. “Whatever. I’m sorry.”  
Ashley reveals, “I broke your dock clock like a week ago.”  
Blair laughs. “How are you charging your phone?”  
Ashley answers, “The one in the kitchen. I switched it.”  
Harry adds, “It’s just the plug. That’s replaceable.”  
Ashley adds, “Good cause I tried to price it and I can’t afford a new one. How do you have three?”  
Blair shrugs. “I bought mine and the others just showed up.”  
Harry itches his nose because he bought the first one for her living room to do yoga a week after meeting them. Then he bought the second one after hearing Ashley was going to move in.  
Louis adds authoritatively, “So we need to go but no more over exercising. Our baby’s too important.”  
Ashley moves so they can say goodbye. Harry’s the last one to lean in. He kisses her cheek and hums, “See you later, Precious.” She nods.  
Harry hugs Ashley by the door, and Blair mutters, “Goofy, thanks for keeping me company.”  
He nods with a wide smile. “Take care, Precious.”


	8. Take Two...

A few weeks pass and are uneventful compared to the first few months. Before lunch, Ashley and Blair meet up at the doctor’s office for her second ultrasound to find out the gender.  
Ashley takes Blair home in a taxi. Ashley heads back to school, as Blair goes up to the apartment. She’s shocked to see Harry’s waiting in the living room.  
He’s excited and hugs her tightly leaning into her, “What is it?”  
“Boy.”  
His smile widens. “Really?”  
She nods, as he embraces her and moves to kiss her. She pulls him in with her hands on his neck, and they stand feet frozen as they passionately kiss.  
Harry pulls away staring. “Ultrasound?” She smiles widely and hands it to him. He gets her hand and pulls her to the couch. He stares at it. “I have been playing my memory of the first time in my head. I wish I could have been there this time.”  
“Maybe next time.”  
He smiles at her and sets the picture down. “I am so happy to see you. How are you?”  
She purses her lips and looks away. “I guess I’m happy.” He leans in and kisses her.  
Blair pulls back after the kiss. “I’m tired.”  
He smiles and breathes. “Me, too.”  
“My bed is more comfortable.”  
Harry asks, “Can I take a nap?”  
She states dominantly, “As long as you are gone before five when Ashley gets home.”  
He smirks and mutters, “I’ll pull a Spider-Man.”  
“No, you won’t.”  
He adds, “Hide in your closet.”  
“I have a date with Ashley.” He frowns, as she says, “You have four hours the clock is ticking.”  
He pulls her to the bedroom and wraps around her. They kiss slowly as they fall asleep.


	9. Gender Reveal

Harry goes to leave before Ashley gets home. He kisses Blair and whispers, “I’m staying at The Warwick.”  
Blair laughs. “Of course, you are. I thought you would be staying at the Ritz.”  
Harry purses his lips. “I didn’t want people to see me in town.”  
Blair rubs his cheek. “I don’t need to know where you stay.”  
He tilts his head toward hers and kisses her lips. “Well, you can come join me later or you can just come over tomorrow, and we can just stay in.”  
“Maybe. I will text you later.”  
“You will call me later.”  
“Right… Now get out of here Ashley will be home any minute.”  
He kisses her. “If she sees me I can stay right?”  
“Nope. Not with me at least.”  
He frowns. “Later.”  
She nods and shuts the door. She leans into it taking a deep breath. A few minutes later the door is being pushed. She jumps, and Ashley’s voice comes from the crack. “Blair… The door is stuck.”  
Blair laughs opening it. She walks away from it ignoring Ashley’s ranting about calling it in.  
After they eat, Ashley suggests they should snap about the news. “B, the boys need to know and their fans want to hear. Blair agrees.  
They sit on the couch, and Ashley’s hugging Blair. Ashley holds her phone out starting the video. She kisses Blair’s cheek. “So we had the ultrasound done today. We got the gender.”  
She turns the camera toward Blair, as she holds up the ultrasound photo. “Guess what boys? We are going to have a boy.”  
The snap ends, and Louis responds first with a huge grin on his face “So happy for us. He’s going to be just like me.”  
Ashley starts the video again and looks at Blair. “Crazy with lots of energy that will be helpful.”  
Blair laughs leaning into Ashley. “It’s okay if he has your bum.” Ashley sends the snap.  
Niall starts with his face cringed up. “Don’t think a baby Louis is what they want.” His face changes into a proud grin. “So he will take after me.”  
Blair turns on the snap. “Cute little face but can’t stay upright.”  
Niall video shows him with a frown. “Hey. Only what media wants you to see.”  
Liam snaps back. “No media is right. But he will have my dashing smile and skills at growing facial hair.”  
Ashley laughs. “Is growing facial hair a skill?”  
Blair inserts before Ashley ends the video, “You can just buy that.”  
Louis snaps back. “It has to look natural.” He winks. “You know.”  
Blair starts another snap. “No, we and none of you know about that because. Still look cute as a button.”  
Harry bubble beeps, and they check his snap. “I’m so much cuter than a button.”  
Ashley leans into Blair and points at it as they play it again. “He is definitely adorable.”  
Blair notices the hotel details and wants to go sleep in that bed with him, but Niall’s snap comes. He laughs. “Agreed.”  
Blair yawns. She clicks on the video. “I’m wiped. Goodnight boys.”  
Ashley sneaks in, “Night you’ll.” Blair covers her mouth feeling Harry cackle at Ashley’s authentic “You’ll.”  
Blair gets up and sets her phone in her dock. She pulls on her yoga and a tank top. She looks at herself in the full body mirror. She turns looking at her side view. She smiles wanting to know how long it will take Harry to answer after seeing a picture of that.  
She goes back out to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Ashley joins her in the kitchen. “B, we should have fans suggest names for the baby. Maybe we come up with names and then they vote and we keep the name secret but reveal the other options but not reveal the name until after. I don’t know but I think we should include others in it.”  
Blair shrugs. “I like us coming up with names but I don’t want them to know the final choice. I think it has to do with the boys.”  
Ashley hugs Blair and then rubs her belly. “Let’s think and then talk at the end of the week over gelato.”  
Blair coughs. “I like that idea. Night, Ash.”  
Blair goes back to her room and takes a side view picture. She sends it to Harry as she gets in bed.  
Harry calls a minute later, and she accepts. “Shh. I don’t have my headphones in yet. He nods, as she quickly pops them in her ears and the phone. She talks to him about Ashley’s idea. She states, “I want it to be strong and include you guys in on it.”  
He smiles back. “I like that idea. I think Harry would be best, right?”  
She laughs. “Harry! I really like your name because it is your name. Your room looks nice.”  
He looks around. “It would be better if you were right here.” He pats the left side of the bed.  
“Not happening because I would be caught leaving since Ash is watching some rose ceremony.”  
“And your not?”  
“That comes to my second point. I’m tired.”  
“Right… I hope to see you tomorrow, Precious.”  
“I will text in the morning. Night, Goofy.”  
Harry sits up and goes to the couch. He calls the boys. He tells them about the girls small naming party. He wants to go but blurts, “I think we should show up with party favors and gelato.”  
Niall screeches, “No, let’s have a surprise baby shower. Party favors are all the essentials.”  
Liam adds like it’s brilliant, “Wait, 1D fans need to be included.”  
Louis states excitedly, “Oh, yeah. I will do the registry stuff. I will have them send it to headquarters. We get the big stuff that they don’t have. Niall call Ashley. Get her in the loop. This is top secret. Blair can’t find out.”  
Liam suggests, “We could live stream it.”  
Harry interrupts, “No, they want their decision to be kept secret.”  
Niall says, “I’ll order the food.”  
Harry comments, “Nothing spicy. Go the gelato route with a few varieties of gelato to choose from.”  
Louis smiles adding, “Essentials that we can buy a crib, upscale monitor, changing table, breast pump, 1D baby clothes.”  
Liam responds, “1D themed room. Remodel. I’ll take that.”  
Harry looks confused and counters, “No, Liam that will scare the baby. I will do that appropriately.”  
They look at Harry in shock. Liam responds, “Okay. I will do the logistics, plane, hotel, etc.”


	10. Naming Party

On the day of the party, Harry texts Blair all day while he shops in New York for the room because he didn’t want to be spotted in Philly. The flight will take no more than an hour.  
He remembers Blair talking about Ashley’s parents complaining that she hasn’t come home in a while because of the pregnancy. He thinks maybe he could get things to work if he paces himself with the baby room. Hoping that Ashley can go home for the week and he stays back with Blair. He thinks the boys would take her home on the jet.  
~  
Around four o’clock Blair hears a knock on the door. She yells to Ashley, “Do you have a package or expecting a neighbor?”  
Ashley doesn’t answer but watches from the corner. Blair opens the door. She sees a bunch of colorful balloons attached to a shopping cart. Blair gasps. “Ashley? I’m sorry but I think the birthday party is down the hall.”  
Niall cackles, as Louis says, “This is for a baby shower, Darling.”  
Blair laughs opening the door wider. Louis pushes in the cart, as Niall is carrying two bags of groceries. Ashley comes forward and takes one of the bags leading him to the kitchen. Liam has some duffel bags and leans into Blair’s cheek kissing it. “Hi, Babe.”  
The next one is a large present wrapped with skinny legs. Blair covers her mouth and mumbles stepping closer to Harry. “I want to open this present. Already enjoy the legs.”  
Harry bites his lips as he glances at her. Liam helps Harry set it on the floor. Harry leans in and hugs Blair. The boys join him. She hears a click and looks out to Ashley with her camera. The boys release her.  
Liam claps his hands together. “The best part. Blair get comfortable and let’s have you open the presents.”  
They are all in the girls’ living room circled around the coffee table after opening all her presents. Louis says, “Gelato is only after we decide on the name.”  
Ashley leans into Blair. “Okay… So my ideas for the baby’s name… Drum roll please boys.” They pat a beat into their legs until Ashley stops them. “Harris Niall, Liam Lyall, or Edward James.”  
Liam comments, “I like those. I want Liam Lyall.”  
Niall suggests, “Nope. I think Nash Larry or Larry Nash.”  
Louis laughs. “Not the best. Who names their kid Larry? Harris Nash.”  
Harry’s staring at Blair from across the floor. “B? You’re quiet.” She smirks because she was staring at him wanting him to sit next to her. “You know what you want.”  
She laughs a little insecure. “Do you mind if he has your last name?”  
Liam asks shocked, “What?”  
Harry interrupts, “Best last name out of us. Continue…”  
She whispers looking down, “William James Styles.” They are all frozen speechless. She mumbles, “Never mind.” She gets up quickly going to the bathroom.  
Harry responds, “It’s the best name. Sounds right.”  
Louis comments, “High class.”  
Ashley says, “Blair, you got all of them in it without combining.”  
Niall states, “It’s perfect.”  
Liam adds tapping Niall, “Lucky, we share middle names.”  
Blair continues to the bathroom feeling the gelato creep up her throat. Harry picks up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen. He ignores the company in the living room. He helps her up, and she washes her face in the sink after washing her hands. She turns, and Harry’s on his knees looking up at her. She asks confused, “What are you doing?”  
He looks at her waist and reaches for it. He unbuttons it and whispers, “Hi William James Styles. You’re going to be the best little boy for your mommy.”  
He kisses it and he feels her hands grip pulling him up. She has tears in her eyes. “You are too much sometimes. I can’t believe you’re here.”  
“Nowhere else I would rather be.” He kisses her and wipes her tears. “Can I sneak back in to sleep with you?”  
She freezes. “What?”  
“I want to sleep with you tonight.” She looks away. “I want to cuddle with you, Precious.”  
She mumbles, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
Harry smiles. “Can I opt for a big sleepover and get what I want anyway.”  
She smiles. “Demanding… Sleepover it is.”  
Harry turns her head. “Be prepared that they might find me kissing you or your belly when I wake up because that is what I dream about.”  
She laughs. “Yeah. You, at least, will stay clothed. Don’t think I could handle that.”  
He smiles. “You know the boys are used to me being naked.”  
Blair states, “Ashley will have a heart attack with how big it is?'”  
Harry tilts his head. “How do you know how big I am?” He raises his eyebrows. “Did you peek?”  
She smiles wider showing her teeth. “No, because a peak is not enough to see.”  
He raises his eyebrows. “More than a peek.”  
She comments, “You get very happy when you cuddle.”  
He leads, “Oh, now I understand. You won’t be able to resist me if I was naked.”  
Her hand grabs the front of his pants gently, as he groans. She adds, “You are the one that can’t resist.”  
He pulls her into him and mumbles, “Don’t care.” He kisses her promptly. but she pulls away huffing.  
She walks toward the door and exits with Harry following slower behind.  
Harry goes to the kitchen to get a water for Blair and bottle of alcohol Niall bought. He gets his arm full of the sleeve of red cups Louis brought taking it to the living room.  
He sits next to Blair, and she leans into him. He passes her the water, and Liam pulls out the cups setting them up to be poured into. They get their glass, and Louis coughs. “To William James Styles, the first.”  
Niall and Liam cheers, “Oi, oi.”  
Harry says later after three bottles are empty and after eating the gelato. “I’m tired. We are also pretty drunk. You think we could just stay out here and help in the morning.”  
Blair doesn’t answer because her eyes are drooping. Ashley mumbles, “I don’t mind but it’s Blair’s apartment.”  
Liam raises his eyebrows looking like he’s pleading. “Baby Momma?”  
She hums blinking her eyes. Niall asks thinking she might not be paying attention, “Can we stay over?”  
She wipes her eyes. “Wasn’t planning on you’ll leaving.” She yawns, as Louis opens the next bottle and pouring it. Harry’s arm wraps around Blair’s shoulder, and she leans further closing her eyes completely.  
Ashley leans toward Louis as she continues to drink and talk.


	11. Remains of the Sleepover

Harry smiles as he wakes up hugging Blair. He nuzzles into her and looks around seeing they are all sleeping. He kisses pecks her cheek and scouts out. He grabs his phone looking through his social media and the buzz about the baby shower. He decides to post something.  
His Snapchat story: “That time when you celebrate with a shot. Remember” He turns the camera to show Blair and Ashley next to him. Louis hugs Ashley, while Niall’s asleep on his back. Liam’s sleeping on the couch. “drink safely. Don’t drink and drive. Be safe. Dig the positive memories.”  
Harry gets up leaving them in the living room. He takes the crib box to her bedroom and closes the door. He starts to put it together and looks up from his completed work to see Blair recording him. He smiles widely while pulling up his pants. He asks, “What do you think?”  
She sits on the bed rubbing her belly. “It’s fine. You guys are doing too much. I can just get stuff that is basic, not as expensive or versatile.”  
He asks concerned she doesn’t like the style, “Don’t you like it?”  
She continues in a whisper, “You want to know what I like? I like the person putting it together. I like the thought that came into any of it even if it broke halfway through.” She mumbles. “Will isn’t even, and I didn’t even know you? You… I don’t know… These past couple of months… I just don’t get it. If we hadn’t met you, Will would not be Will. I would still have my job and Ashley but nothing else. I don’t date people. I go out and have fun. I am happy but I am still scared because I don’t know. I have always been the one to make decisions. I look out for people but never have I had anyone look out for me. I feel this might be a dream or it might disappear at any moment.” She has tears creeping down her cheeks.  
He sits next to her and takes her hand. “You don’t know why I am doing this? The lads do this because I want to do this and what if we were to get someone pregnant. We are condoning that this is okay. It happens and needs to be seen as okay. You don’t know why I do this?”  
She gets up going to the crib and she whispers, “You want a baby.”  
Harry stands on the other side of the crib, “Yes but you fascinate me, Blair. The day I met you, I had no clue what I was doing. It felt right. Your fear made me see who you are. I was attracted to you even at your so called weakest moment. I suggested the 1D baby idea because I wanted a reason to see you. I want to be here for you. I want to be more than what we are. I want so many things but I already have so much I don’t deserve. I am holding back so much and feel like these superficial things… I do this because I don’t know what I can do to show you how I feel. I don’t deserve you.”  
She laughs. “Now, that is ridiculous. You are kind and generous to everyone. I am not the only one that thinks that.” Her tone changes and becomes more serious and softer. “I want more too but will this go away? By this, I am not talking about a crib because seriously this doesn’t mean anything.”  
Harry comes around. “We are on the same page? I want to stay here and maybe not be completely out but definitely free to express how we feel or to embrace each other.” She looks away, “Let’s try. This baby room thing. I was thinking maybe I could stay and set that up, while Ashley goes home to visit. She doesn’t have to worry, and I have a reason for the boys besides the hidden agenda.”  
She asks, “What was your hidden agenda?”  
He smirks. “Focus on you.” He grabs her waist. “And, of course, our baby William James Styles.” He leans in and kisses her.  
Her fingers trail up his arms and grip at his neck pulling him in tighter. Her lips and tongue pull away. They look at each other, and he leans into hug her tighter.  
Niall coughs from the door. “Hey, Mate and Mummy.”  
Blair retracts from Harry. “Did you know that Harry is handy?”  
Harry coughs, as Niall looks at Harry. “Mate, you put the sleeper together?” Harry shrugs. “Mate, Louis was at the store and I heard him tell them to put it together before.”  
“I switched the order because this one’s more adjustable to get Will out.” Blair blushes and goes to lay on the bed under her new comforter. Niall nods. “Niall, Blair was telling me that Ashley hasn’t been back home for a while. You think you could take her on the jet on your way to LA?”  
Niall furrows his brow. “Not exactly on the way… Don’t think Ashley’s going to leave our baby mama.”  
Harry turns to the crib checking his work. “I’m going to stick around Philly and direct the construction of Will’s room.”  
Niall pats Harry’s back impressed by his dedication. “Yeah. Hey Blair?” She opens her eyes. “My back hurts from sleeping on the floor. Can I join you?”  
Harry cleans up the mess he made shoving it into the box. Blair has her eyes barely open but is looking at Harry. “Yeah. Harry, I need a heater.”  
He turns and gets up quickly getting in front of her, as Niall tucks in behind her. Niall kisses her cheek. “Liam and Louis are going to be jealous that we are the first ones to share a bed with our baby mama.”  
Harry whispers, “Shut up.” but smirks knowing he’s actually the first.


	12. Surprise!

Ashley takes an earlier flight out and gets into their apartment at just after six, two hours before she was supposed to be there. She drops her luggage at the door and power walks to Blair’s open door. Blair’s next to the bed facing it. She’s putting on the robe Niall bought her. Ashley freezes seeing Blair’s bare back realizing this is not normal.  
Ashley glances to the bed where Harry’s naked upper body is displayed. She calls, “Blair?”  
Blair finishes tying the robe and mumbles, “Shit.”  
Ashley gasps. “What?”  
Blair turns shushing her. Blair pushes her to the bathroom and shuts the door. Blair sits on the toilet, while Ashley stays frozen.  
Ashley blubbers, “Blair, what is going on? You slept with Harry? How was it? Shit, Blair… You can’t have sex with him. What were you thinking? Wait, when did this start?”  
Ashley stops waiting for a response, but Blair just shrugs. “I don’t know.”  
She’s interrupted by a knock and the hum of Harry, “Blair? Why’s the door shut?” He opens it and he’s completely nude.  
Ashley blushes dropping her mouth. “Jesus, you are hung.”  
Harry rubs his nose and smirks as he reaches for the robe hanging up. “You’re back early.”  
Ashley adds, “And you are naked and fucking with things.”  
Blair interrupts, “Stop Ashley.”  
Ashley asks concerned, “Why? Don’t say because you felt like it because you don’t just jump anyone, Blair.” Harry laughs, and she responds sternly, “This isn’t funny. What is going on?”  
Blair states pointedly, “What’s going on is… you agreed, we would pick you up.”  
Ashley scoffs. “You lied to me again.”  
Harry steps toward the sink to sit. “Ash calm down. She only just let me.”  
Ashley interrupts, “Fuck her. One night stand kind of man.”  
Blair glares as she states, “That is the rudest thing I have ever heard you say. Look at him.”  
He glances up from the floor to meet Ashley’s eyes. “Definitely not a one night stand for me.”  
Ashley replies, “This will not work. You need to stop. You are there and she is here.”  
Blair scoffs and mumbles, “Not your business.” She scurries past them slamming the door leaving Harry and Ashley still inside.  
Harry gets up slowly but says quietly, “She only just let me in, but I am in this and so is she. Her and the baby deserve so much.”  
Ashley responds, “They do, but you are who you are. I would love her to be with you, but it’s going to be bad. When you split, the baby is going to be.”  
He moves to the door. “We have both tried, but I can’t stay away. I worry and text her all the time.”  
She asks stopping him, “Are you Mr. X-ray?” He looks at her confused, as she continues, “Have you been texting since you met?”  
He nods. “I talk to her before she goes to sleep.”  
“I’m sorry. You’re X-ray guy.” He opens the door glancing back, and she continues, “I noticed her start to use her phone more often but I thought it might be the baby dad or ex of sorts.”  
He looks around the bedroom, but she isn’t there. He calls, “Blair?”  
He moves toward the baby room, and the door is closed. He takes a deep breath and walks in. She’s on the small window seat looking out. She’s as tightly wrapped as she can be with her growing belly.  
Ashley takes in the details, which were added from the paint on the walls to the detail on the crib, she assumes Blair added, to the organization of the baby clothes, which tripled in size to the changing table. She comments, “Wow. You did a lot. Blair, the crib is so adorable with your accent, which matches the room.”  
Blair hasn’t moved, and Harry kneels next to her reaching for her hand. He moves it to her face turning it. “Babe?”  
Her tears fall, and she whispers, “Ashley is right. I was a fool drawn to the flame.”  
He chokes out. “We talked about this, Blair. Please don’t.” He looks down and lets his head rest on her belly.  
She rubs her head. “I told you before Harry that this scares me.”  
He rambles, “I can’t… You said.”  
She interrupts, “I said that because I forgot about who you are… That guy everybody wants.” She breaks away and runs. “Knew I didn’t deserve it.”  
Ashley follows and sees Blair grab her jacket. She calls out, “Blair? Don’t go.” Harry runs out of the baby room and his face’s red. Ashley comments, “Jesus, this is ridiculous. What was that shit about not deserving?” Harry doesn’t answer and goes toward Blair’s room. Ashley continues, “Please help me.” He nods but closes the door.  
Ten minutes later Harry’s dressed and comes out with his bag. Ashley’s pacing and gasps. “Harry don’t leave.”  
Harry takes a deep breath and chokes. “If that’s what she wants.”  
Ashley states hurriedly, “She wants you. Her family was never around and she’s always a caretaker. Always worrying about the details and never for herself. She was just starting to relax. You take care of her and have let her know that. Blair’s afraid you will leave because everybody she loves has left her. She gives so much and doesn’t ask for anything. She thinks there’s a price for the last few months.”  
Harry drops his bag and mumbles, “I have been receiving so much and all I wanted when we met was to make her happy and I wanted to do that at any cost. I feel the same but want to give her all those things that no one else could. She scares me because she’s so headstrong and controlling. She lets me lead but has kept me at an arm’s length. Then I saw the baby and I became attached.”  
“We need to find her to tell her that.”  
He mumbles, “She won’t listen when she’s determined. We do need to find her.”  
They quickly walk to Tim’s coffee bar. Tim cheerfully reacts to them walking in, “Ashley, you’re back and Harry long time no see.”  
They nod, as Ashley asks hopeful, “Have you seen Blair?”  
He shakes his head no. “Is something wrong?”  
Ashley takes a deep breath and looks at Harry. She mumbles, “Just a little spat. Thanks, Tim.”  
He nods, and they walk from place to place trying to find her. Two hours later Tim calls, “Ashley?”  
She mutters, “Yeah?”  
“She’s here. She’s really quiet.”  
Ashley replies, “Thank you, Tim.” She pulls on Harry’s shirt and hurriedly walks back toward Tim’s.  
They get in, and Tim points to the back. They continue to walk quickly to the back. She’s not on the couch, where they surprised them a few months back, but around the corner looking out the window dressed in her workout clothes. She’s sipping a tea acting as if nothing is wrong. Ashley runs up to her side and gasps. “We have been looking everywhere for you.”  
Blair glances at her and then to Harry. He’s leaning into the wall not looking at her. She looks back out the window, and Harry knows that’s it. He turns and leaves them in the back room.  
He goes back to her apartment to get his bag and realizes he needs to let her know. He leaves her a letter on her side table.


	13. Break in

One night a month later Ashley has a late class with her x-dorm mate. They have a few drinks, and she messages Blair to explain she’s staying there. Blair offers to pick her up. Ashley declines because truth be told she’s drunk and might say somethings that will hurt. Earlier that day she had found Harry’s note stashed in Blair’s side table. Ashley was upset Harry just left after everything. Now, Blair was being quiet and not talking although her blog is getting more elaborate. Ashley needed to vent, and her lab partner was there.  
Blair was waiting in the living room for Ashley and to have dinner. When she finally got the message she was too mad that it took Ashley so long but she still offered to come pick her up if she needed it. She was comforted by the following message, “No, thanks. In my old dorm and will see you in the morning. I’ll bring breakfast.”  
She tucks herself in and pulls out Harry’s note like she has done since she found it. She finally reads it because she’s alone. Blair assumed it was a goodbye letter and didn’t want to see his words, which would make her hate him forever.  


> __**Dear Precious,**   
>  __**I’m sorry if you felt pressured into whatever. I want you to know that I am still here for you. I will always be here for you but maybe space is best. I don’t want you to have to talk to me right now. Hope to see or talk to you soon but if not that’s okay.**   
>  __**Yours!**   
>  __**Goofy**

  
After reading she realizes she should have read it earlier and she was a fool being stubborn. She built up a wall to keep Harry and Ashley away. She loved both of them and she felt that her heart was betraying her to have fallen for the wrong person. Ashley had been her brain, but she was mad because she wanted to trust her heart and Harry. She cried herself to sleep.  
In the middle of the night, she hears a door close somewhere inside the apartment and thinks it is Ashley. Blair listens to hear her footsteps into her open door, but it doesn’t come. Blair decides to go back to sleep because she thinks maybe Ashley didn’t want to wake her. She hears some rustling and she goes out thinking Ashley might be hurt.  
As she gets to the living room she trips on something in a bag. She gets up going to Ashley’s room scared that Ashley is packing up her stuff. It’s stripped including her dock. She hears a crash from the baby room and she gasps. She’s pissed not only did her best friend take her dock that Harry bought her but now she’s going to take her baby’s stuff. She enters the room and sees the crib in pieces. She sees someone in black stuffing a bag of Will’s clothes.  
She yells, “You, little bitch, stealing from a fucking baby.” She grabs a piece of the crib and goes after the person in black. She hits them a few times, but the person retaliates and hits her repeatedly until she stops hitting back. The intruder gets up and swiftly kicks her belly a few times. The intruder runs out. She can taste a bit of blood but leaves her hands clutched on Will. She feels him turn wildly and it hurts. She crawls toward the door with one arm to get her phone she left in the kitchen. She finally gets there and reaches but can’t get it. She feels the cord of the dock on the side of the counter. She pulls it roughly hoping it brings it down and not just unplug it. It comes quickly hitting her in the face. She feels for her phone and calls.  
Within two rings Harry’s voice comes through the phone. “Blair? It’s early.”  
She gasps. “Harry!” and passes out.  
Harry hears the panic in her voice and rambles, “Blair? What’s wrong? Babe?” He’s met with silence which scares him. He quickly hangs up and tries her again but it just rings. He calls Ashley, but it goes to voicemail. “Ashley, can you call me back? I got a call from Blair. I have a bad feeling.”  
He calls the desk and persuasively gets them to check the apartment. They call him back ten minutes later. “Sir, I called the police but I only found one body, I mean, person inside. She’s pregnant but.”  
Harry chokes back as he rushes around to get dressed. “Did you say body? Is she um.”  
The man quickly interjects, “No sorry but she’s unconscious. It looks like there was a burglary. Sorry but EMS is trying to talk to me.”  
Harry replies, “Thank you.”  
He runs down to the front desk of his hotel in New York City. He requests them to take him immediately to the airport. He calls and finds a pilot to fly a private plane to Philly. He tries Ashley, and she doesn’t answer again.  
She calls back in a rough voice, “Who is this?”  
He states hurriedly, “Harry. Ash, my plane’s leaving New York now and.”  
She comments, “What are you doing a Sleepless in.”  
Harry interrupts, “Blair called and then. Security said that it looks like a break in.”  
She gasps. “What?”  
He asks, “Where are you?”  
She answers, “I’m at the dorm right now.”  
He adds, “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”  
Harry’s plane lands and he runs off at full blast to the car waiting for him. He arrives at the same hospital they were at a few months back. Security leads him quickly to her room, and Blair’s awake. He gasps. “Babe, what happened?”  
Blair puts up her hand. “I’m okay, Harry, but Will isn’t liking that he was kicked.”  
He says shocked, “Jesus, they.”  
“One person. I caught him trashing the baby room.”  
Ashley interjects, “They caught the guy and he has some lacerations from the invincible woman that beat him with part of the crib.”  
Harry smiles. “Well, well. Surprises happen every day.”  
Blair swallows. “Ashley, can you give us a minute?”  
Ashley smirks. “I’ll go get us some coffee, Harry.”  
Blair continues after the door shuts. “I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t read the note until last night. I finally had the apartment to myself and.”  
He waves his hand. “No stop. It’s okay.”  
“No, it’s not. If you were there.”  
He interrupts, “If I was there I would have shit myself.”  
“I would have beat the shit out of him. I was irritated and not on guard because I thought it was Ashley.”  
Harry smiles and comes closer. He grasps her hand mumbling, “I missed you” while leaning into kiss her. She stops and makes a sour face. “Do I have bad breath?” He checks it quickly pulling away.  
She shakes her head and bites her lip. Blair closes her eyes and mutters rubbing her side, “Think someone’s jealous.”  
Harry’s messy locks come toward her prominent watermelon-sized belly. He noses it and states fondly, “Hi Will. I missed you, too. Can you give me a minute? I would like to kiss your mother without seeing Oscar the grouch come out.”  
She laughs, and Harry kisses her belly. He quickly embraces Blair in a kiss and her heart starts to race faster.  
He rubs their noses together. “I’m conflicted.”  
“Why?”  
Harry explains, “I’m so happy to see you and want to make us one but I, also, want to make sure that the law is being upheld with the person that attacked my baby and baby mamma.”  
She laughs. “Why do the boys think you’re not funny?”  
He hugs her. “Because I’m the hopeless romantic out of the lot. Damn it… I need to go.”  
Blair rolls her eyes. “Harry, you just got here.”  
He mumbles, “Need to go to the gift shop.”  
She coughs. “For Christ sake Harry. You are the best present, I could ask for. Plus, your plump penis was missed.”  
He grins widely. “Okay but.”  
“Staying is enough.”  
“Got to text my mum to let her know my two peas are okay.”  
Ashley comes back with a tray in one hand and her other hand behind her back. Harry gets up and helps stealing whatever is behind her back as well as his drink.  
He moves back to Blair’s side and pulls out flowers. She laughs. “Jesus, what did I tell you?”  
He blushes. “I didn’t leave you to get them.”  
Blair smiles but cringes. Harry moves the flowers and his tea to the side table and mutters, “Breathe Precious.” She closes her eyes letting her head click back as she loses her breath. Her body stiffens as Harry’s hands find her hands. He mutters, “Squeeze back.” She doesn’t react but stays frozen. He squeezes. “Blair? Breathe please.”  
She doesn’t move, and he moves quickly to her face turning her. Her tears drip, as the air comes back slower.  
Harry huffs. “Blair, talk to me.”  
Her eyes flutter, as she gets another sharp pain. She chokes back her scream. Her face contorts showing she’s in extreme pain.  
Ashley’s watching frozen in fear. She grabs the remote when Blair stops breathing, again.  
Harry’s clutching her neck staring at her wanting to help her but feeling inadequate to handle this.  
The nurse comes in and yells, “Space.”  
Harry stays at her side but moves away from her face. The nurse clicks a button on his pager, and Ashley sees the light outside the room change from green to blinking red. A few others rush in moving Harry and Ashley out of the way.  
Ashley gasps reaching for Blair. “Blair? What’s happening?”  
The last nurse out gets Ashley’s hand whispering, “Shh. We need to take her and check on the baby closer. We don’t know but we’ll come back to update you.”  
Ashley stares scared at the door the nurse just left out of. Harry reaches for her forearm and she jumps into him. She gasps out crying. He hugs back deep breathing as his eyes water staring at the door. He huffs, as she claws at his back. He cries out bobbing his head into her neck. 


	14. The Waiting Game

Harry waits on the floor where her bed was just a few hours ago. He glances at Ashley on the recliner. She finally fell asleep, and Harry was able to calm down enough to stop crying. He’s rereading Blair’s blog from the beginning and remembers all the highlighted details and hidden references to when they were together.  
He remembers the second time he came to visit and surprised her. He bought Chinese and some 90’s chick flick that was stupidly cute that she kept interrupting to comment on the hidden messages or clichés.  
He decides to call Niall. He whispers, “Hey, I didn’t know who to call. I.”  
He stops not knowing what to say and Niall responds, “Mate, I’m here. What do you need?”  
Harry mumbles as tears come to his eyes, “A hug.”  
Niall responds concerned, “Harry, I would if I knew where you were, but you disappeared after the baby shower.”  
Harry whispers, “I’m in Philly.”  
He responds shocked, “What? This whole time?”  
“No.”  
“So, why do you need a snuggle? Just go get one from Ashley or Blair. They’d be happy to have you.” Harry starts to cry and gasps for air. “Harry, why are you crying? I haven’t seen you cry since they published that article about the dolphins in San Diego.”  
Harry huffs, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. Bye.” He hangs up and tries to pull himself together as he shuts off his phone.  
~  
Ashley opens Snapchat inserting her earbuds in. She switches the camera to her feet as she walks quickly. She whispers into the mic on her headphones, “So sorry… it has been a week since our last post, but we have been on a rollercoaster that keeps winding around. These past couple of days have been so scary. We had an intruder and he wrecked the apartment including Harry’s baby room. Blair was alone and well she is still in the hospital. We have a lot of news so stay tuned.”  
Niall is at Harry’s apartment in LA hoping that he’d walk in when he watches the girls Snapchat. He’s shocked and calls Ashley immediately. He has been looking for Harry but asks concerned, “Ashley? What’s going on?”  
Ashley explains in a hushed tone. “Will was going crazy, and it was painful for Blair.”  
“Was?”  
“She had to deliver.”  
“Are they okay?”  
“Painful but he’s in an incubator, and she’s still out.”  
“Oh, wow. Have you seen Harry?”  
Ashley slows her speed. “Yeah, why?”  
“He called the other morning. He was upset.”  
“Well, she stopped breathing a couple of times. We were a bit emotional, and he’s the only reason she’s still alive.”  
“What?”  
“She called him after she was beat.”  
“Beat… And what?”  
“He made the night desk manager check on her, because she wasn’t responding.”  
“Is he still there?”  
“He arrived from New York about two hours later. He hasn’t left us.”  
Niall asks hearing her struggled breathing, “Where are you?”  
“I had a class, and Harry told me to go and he’d call me if anything changed. I’m on my way back but at the apartment getting a few things.”  
Niall stands up fingering his swoops of hair. “Can I come?”  
“Sure.”  
Niall pushes his feet into his shoes by the door and leaves Harry’s apartment for the first time since he got Harry’s desperate call. “On my way.”  
He slides into his car and puts his phone in the cradle. He puts it into drive and floors it out Harry’s gate. He clicks the phone button on the wheel and yells call Liam and Tommo.  
They answer as Niall honks at someone that cut him off. He backs up and goes a different. “Fucker.”  
Liam asks, “Dude?”  
Niall bites his lip. “Aye. I just got off the phone with Ashley did you see her post?”  
Liam and Louis both say, “Yeah.”  
Niall continues slamming on the breaks. “Blair popped literally.”  
Liam coughs. “What? That’s more than a month early.”  
Niall explains, “Will wanted out.”  
Louis suggests, “Harry… Let’s get Harry on the line.”  
Niall scoffs, “Really Tommo. I would try if he was answering but he’s there already.”  
Liam inserts, “I haven’t seen him.”  
Niall says, “Baby shower.”  
Louis replies, “Me, too.”  
Liam asks confused, “Where has he been? There?”  
Niall clarifies, “New York before Blair called him. I’m on my way to the airport.”  
Louis states, “See you soon.”  
Liam coughs. “Yep.”


	15. Family Re-Union Part 1

Liam arrives first to Harry laying on Blair’s chest facing her. Liam quickly moves to wake him to get him off of her. He whispers, “Harry, what are you doing?”  
Harry nods into her chest mumbling, “Huh?”  
Liam pulls him back and he notices Harry’s grasp on her arm. “She’s not a pillow, Harry. Get off she just had a baby.”  
Harry rubs his face lingering on his eyes and huffs still attached by his left hand. “What are you doing here?”  
Liam answers, “Snapchat.”  
Harry scoffs. “Ashley!”  
“Why didn’t you call us?”  
Harry closes his eyes. “I was only thinking about her.”  
“Understandable.” Liam finally hears the soft hum of a violin. “What is that? Selena on the violin.”  
Harry smirks. “Kill ‘em with Kindness.”  
“Why?”  
Harry explains, “She likes to sleep to the hits, but they can wake her, so I found the violin version, peaceful.”  
Liam looks around confused. Liam goes to hug Harry but he doesn’t move. He pats Harry on the back. “Nice to see you. Where have you been, Mate?”  
He shrugs. “Around.”  
“Here?”  
“Not since Ashley got back.”  
“Where’s she?”  
They hear Niall’s cackle and look toward the door, as Louis opens it. Niall leans into Ashley, as Louis states, “Baby Mama has spunk.”  
Liam asks, “What?”  
Niall laughs out. “The cops got the perp, because he went to the hospital. She gave him a concussion and broken ribs.”  
Liam laughs, as Harry looks back at Blair’s pale face. Ashley asks, “Anything yet Harry?”  
He looks down and shakes his head. Louis watches Harry and mutters, “Harry, can you take us to Will?”  
Harry itches his head with his hand not hold Blair’s. “Ash, ask if they can bring him in here.”  
Niall asks, “Why wouldn’t they?”  
Ashley answers, “He’s a premie.”  
Niall adds, “I’ll go with you.” He opens the door for her.  
As soon as the door is closed Harry closes his eyes as Liam and Louis talk loudly.


	16. Family Re-Union Part 2

Later Liam suggests they go get food together in the cafeteria. Harry declines because she still hasn’t moved. While they’re gone, she rolls away from Harry but he’s still holding her hand. Harry perks up and smiles at the space behind her. It’s inviting enough he shuffles carefully into it. He continues to hold that hand but tucks the other under her neck. He hugs her and kisses her cheek. His head deposits next to her head. He falls asleep wrapped around her.  
The boys and Ashley come back, and Liam rushes over to get Harry off. Ashley pulls him back. “Don’t. It’s okay. He hasn’t slept very much.”  
Liam responds, “She just.” Ashley waves him off.  
A few hours later the music changes to something cheerful, and Blair leans back taking a deep breath. Harry’s head bobs forward and he mumbles, “Babe, are you awake?”  
She groans a little in response. He starts kissing her neck. Her eyes flutter open, and she gasps. “Harry, something’s wrong! Will’s not moving.”  
He looks into her eyes and responds, “It’s okay, Babe.”  
She starts to panic. “How can it be okay?”  
“Will is in the nursery.”  
She gasps. “What?”  
Ashley adds, “You had Will two days ago.”  
She’s staring at Harry, as he smiles. “You’ve been out this whole time. Ashley, can you go get him and let the desk know she’s awake?”  
She leaves with Niall. Louis sits up. “How do you feel?”  
Harry hasn’t moved continuing to look at Blair and neither of them are talking. Harry’s hand moves slowly and wraps at the base of her neck. He thumbs her cheek. He mumbles. “He’s healthy just a bit” He pauses as his finger wipes at her lip. “small.” Harry leans closer hesitantly. Louis looks at Liam but reverts them back to watch Harry kisses her. Harry and Blair tightly kiss and Harry asks, “Babe, how do you feel?”  
She whispers, “At the moment, I’m content. Am I on painkillers?” He nods. “Well… Then, I will be hurting, but we couldn’t finish our conversation earlier.” He smirks and kisses her promptly.  
Liam and Louis are staring at them shocked. Niall and Ashley come in pushing a portable incubator. Niall gasps, “Harry, what are you doing?”  
Harry pulls back but blushes looking at Blair. Ashley comments, “Can’t believe he hasn’t kissed her since you’ve been here.”  
Harry rolls bringing Blair between his legs. “Are you ready to meet William James Styles?”  
Blair glances toward the incubator reaching out. Ashley smiles as she picks Will up carefully. She walks slowly, and Blair’s mesmerized by Will.  
Harry pulls back on Blair resting on him, as he watches her. “Will meet your mum.” He kisses her cheek, as she thumbs Will’s nose.  
Liam asks in a whisper to Ashley, “Why are you not surprised by this?”  
She mumbles. “Because I caught them a month ago in bed together, and they are cute, aren’t they Niall?”  
Niall nods as he watches Blair. “We were just chatting about how adorable it was to see Harry sleeping in the hospital bed with her.”  
Louis asks hoping Harry will respond, “A month?”  
Ashley adds, “Sort of. I ruined it and then this happened.”  
Liam states, “Harry?”  
Harry looks at him, as Louis adds, “I know Harry and it’s been longer than a month.”  
Harry looks at Louis. “How do you know?”  
Louis exclaims, “Ever since we met them you have been different maybe even quieter. Plus, when they snapped you seemed more informed than the story.”  
Ashley looks and leans into Niall. “He’s the one that I told you about.”  
Blair turns to glare confused, as Niall states, “The person that kept messaging her?” Ashley nods.  
Liam states concerned, “Harry?”  
Harry interrupts, “I don’t care, Li. I’m with her and they and everyone else will have to deal with it. If you have a problem, just look at the baby and everything will make sense.”  
Ashley asks, “Can we update our Snapchat?”  
Blair’s still staring at Will, while Harry looks around. “I’m not moving but I don’t care.”  
Liam mentions, “Let’s all get in and over his legs.”  
Ashley states excitedly to her phone over Snapchat, “Deep breath everyone wait to be blown away.” She starts another with them all except her.  
Harry starts, “Hi, everybody we want to introduce our baby, William James Styles.” He looks between Blair and Will, as the boys' cheer.  
Louis gives a thumbs up and yells, “Proud fathers.” Ashley ends the Snap.  
Liam adds, “It’s going to be a bitch getting them out of here or us for that matter.”  
Louis mentions, “I’ll talk with the desk and make some phone calls.”


	17. Are You Ready?

A couple of months later, Blair wakes up early thinking about the busy day ahead of them. Harry wants to take them to England to see his mom. She gets up checking Will’s bag. She adds two extra pairs of clothes to her on-board bag. She checks her that bag and reaches for her suitcase to re-pile all her clothes. She rerolls them and hears Will’s cry. She quickly gets up and trips over the clothes, she just rolled. She gasps as gets to her feet.  
Harry enters the room from Will’s room with him in his arms. Harry mutters, “B, relax. I got him. Why are you going through your bag again? That’s the fifth time since yesterday morning.”  
She crosses her arms and hisses offended. “I felt like I forgot something.”  
He adds, “Babe, you have half your closet in your suitcase, and we can get anything you forget in England.”  
She mumbles, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” She goes to the kitchen and starts the water for her tea. She hums. “I can’t wait to be able to drink coffee, again.”  
Harry comes behind her and kisses her cheek. “Blair. Look.”  
She turns around and sees Will pursing his lips. Blair reaches for Will, and Harry releases him. “He’s hungry.”  
Harry calls, “Blair?” She looks up, and he’s doing the same facial gesture.  
She smacks his shoulder. “Stop.”  
He frowns. “Do I have to cry to just get a kiss?”  
“Let me get him started first, Harry.”  
He nods and whispers with a hint of disappointment, “Okay. I’ll get you breakfast and tea.”  
She adjusts to feed Will as she heads to the living room to sit. “Thanks, Harry.”  
He gets her some juice and gives it to her first. He starts tinging in the kitchen and comes to the living room with some yogurt and their teas. Blair’s laying on the couch resting her head on the arm of it. He sets his hands full behind her head on the stand and tucks under her legs. Harry kisses her promptly and her feet tighten on his thighs scrunching them together. He grips her hip and folds his cold fingers under her sweater. He lets it move up her side making her squirm. Blair bites her lip. “Jesus, you’re cold.”  
He smiles as he stares at Will. “Will’s sleeping.” She looks down, and he’s still sucking on her right tit, but his eyes are closed. Harry pulls him away and tucks him back into his crib. He touches her painted detail on the crib he bought after Will teddy bears and a crown. He whispers, “Prince Will. You are so lucky.”  
He kisses him and walks back out to the couch. Blair’s tightly wound around her legs and eating her yogurt, which is almost gone. He moves back and gets his tea. She drinks the rest of her tea, and Harry’s dead staring at her. She looks back. He hums. “Blair, it might be awhile.”  
She smirks and pulls him into a deep kiss. He blushes, and she mumbles into his lips, “Quick before Ashley gets back, Bad Boy.”  
He picks her up swiftly and scurries to the bedroom. She giggles, as he kicks the door shut. They fall back into bed, and he pulls off her sweater. He smiles widely, as Blair’s hands find his waistband. She pulls his pants down. He takes her PJ pants off and moves to kiss her. He feels her fingers graze along his fern branches tattooed on his waist. He smirks as he purposefully digs his tongue in deeper making her breathe rougher. She grips at his back and digs in. He realizes he’s not even connected to her yet. He pulls away with a frown and reaches for the side table grabbing a condom. He attaches it and adjusts to enter her lower half. He’s already half hard and drives it gently into her knowing she’s more sensitive.  
She gasps. “Don’t slow down this time.”  
He leans into her. “But.”  
Blair huffs. “Fuck me, Harry. We don’t have time for your pussyfooting around.”  
He laughs. “Yes, ma’am.” She smacks him. “Only make me want to say it again.” He thrusts faster, deeper, and rougher. She pulls him back into a kiss tugging on his hair. He moans struggling to talk between each kiss, “I am already wondering when we are going to make time for this.”  
She smiles. “If Ashley and the boys weren’t on the plane I would want to try that.”  
He mumbles, “No mile high club?” She shakes her head. “I guess I will have to help you change a diaper and I can just suck you off.”  
She groans. “Oh my God. Keep talking Harry.”  
“I would love to take your fucking h… hot pants off and lick every piece of you. Make the words, ‘Lick my neck my back my pussy and my crack.’”  
She huffs. “Jesus Christ Harry. That’s like so disgusting but turns me, ah, on.”  
“I hope so because my mouth is watering, Babe. You taste so sweet on my tongue. All I want to do is drink you.”  
Her head snaps back, and she moans. He slows, and she taps him gasping, “Do it again. Rougher and don’t pout. You haven’t even climaxed.”  
He smiles and continues to rock into her. He kisses her neck and lets his hand grope gently at her left boob.  
She pants, “Harry, you’re so good with Will. Thank you for. Ah.”  
He laughs into her neck. “You are so sweet. Appreciation goes a long way.”  
Blair moans. “Long is an understatement for you. Thick, juicy. Drop it in and drag it around.”  
He breaths for air as he increases his speed and finally hits his spot. His thighs quake and he moans. He tilts away but lays on his side. He cups her waist and whispers, “Babe, why don’t you rest and I can get the car loaded?”  
She scoffs. “No. I’m fine.” She sits up and gets off quickly even though she hurts. She comes out adjusting her waistband to Ashley folding her clothes.  
Ashley smiles. “Morning B. Did the passion overtake your suitcase?”  
Harry laughs from the bedroom door. “No, Will did, but I think she has too many packed anyway.”  
Blair turns. “Harry, if I can fit it into one bag than it’s not too much. Just wait ‘til you see her luggage.” Blair takes over for Ashley awkwardly squatting not sitting. Ashley leaves the living room to get her luggage.  
Blair stuffs in the last pieces and goes to pull it toward the door, but Harry comes out of the bedroom rolling his eyes. “Babe, let me. Roll mine. Remember what Dr. Redmond said.”  
“Too much shit that goes in one ear and out the other.”  
“Hernias.”  
She drops it and quickly wheels his to the door. She goes to the bathroom and slowly gets into her shower. As she rinses the shampoo, Harry slips in. He pulls the body scrub out of her hand and generously applies it to her back. She goes for the conditioner and rubs it in slowly enjoying Harry’s fingers on her. She turns to rinse the conditioner out, as he steps in and pulls her into a kiss. He rinses it out for her. She grips his sides roughly.  
“Precious?”  
“Goofy, we have places to be. As much as I want to enjoy the heat of this.”  
He kisses her again, and her arms spring around his neck. His hands tighten around her rib cage. His right hand trails down passing her cleft and inserts his fingers inside her letting his thumb circle gently. She gasps out of their kisses.  
She smirks. “What’s a few more minutes.”  
He smiles back into kissing her. His hips shift into her as his erection rises. She relaxes weakening her pressure against his. She trails her hand to his shaft. She shifts her fingers on his cock, he folds into her as he spurts on her leg. The spray beats them with hot water. He kisses her rubbing their noses together. Her hand finds his rib cage and she digs in. He cackles into her shoulder.  
She taps him. “We need to go.” He nods, and they finish the shower.  
Harry runs down to her car and brings it to the loading zone to start loading. Blair feeds Will and he spits it up. Ashley walks in at that moment and laughs, “Guess he doesn’t like cereal.” Harry comes in the door.  
Blair wipes it off and comments, “At least he’s naked.”  
Harry mumbles, “Can I be naked?”  
Ashley and Blair both scold him, “No.”  
Blair comments not looking at Harry but Will, “Just because he spits it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. It’s new and different.”  
Harry adds, “He probably likes spitting.”  
Blair glares. “It will not be acceptable when I go back to an office job.”  
He puts his hands up with bags in them. “Just saying because I still like sucking.”  
Blair throws her lap rag at him, as Ashley comments, “Who doesn’t like sucking?”  
Blair scoffs. “You don’t. Even straws.”  
Ashley continues, “I like others sucking.”  
Blair and Harry laugh loudly. Blair responds, “Oh right, you don’t but don’t mind it.”  
Harry adds, “It’s very pleasure filled. I think only asexual people don’t like that kind of pleasure.”  
Blair responds, “Ass, you can’t just assume that.”  
Ashley mumbles, “I would agree.” as she packs the cooler.  
Harry takes down the cooler, as Ashley and Blair clean Will up and the mess in the kitchen. Ashley puts on her winter gear and grabs the diaper bag. Harry reenters the apartment and asks, “Is that everything?”  
Blair adjusts Will in her arms and answers, “Just Will’s seat.”  
Harry smiles widely and leans into her, “Hey baby. My big boy needs a seat. I’ll take him while you get your stuff on.” He pulls Will away and kisses him gingerly. “Let’s get you into your tiny suit.” He lays him on the floor, as Ashley stares at Harry acting like the goofy dad that he has become over the past couple of months with them. Blair’s watching but focused on getting her heavy dress boots on. She stands up stretching and pulls on her long winter coat. She puts on her beanie, she stole from Harry, and zips her winter coat. She pulls on her gloves. Harry has Will bundled leaning into his face making faces at him.  
Blair claps her hands. “Goofy, the boys are going to be waiting and it’s getting to warm in here.”  
He kisses Will as he lifts him off the floor. Blair steals him as Harry grabs the seat from the closet and leads them out of the apartment. Ashley gets in the front, as Harry quickly puts the seat in.  
Blair watches suspicious of his seat fastening abilities. “Harry.” He turns. “Take Will.”  
Harry glances at her but complies, as she undoes everything he just did. Harry turns away rocking Will. He’s perturbed by her scrupulous nature about it. She tightens the seat. “Okay. It’s ready. Can you set him in?”  
Harry turns and sets him in gently. She buckles Will in and sits back to sit in her spot next to him. Harry moves and gets into the driver’s seat.


	18. All Aboard

They get to the plane, and Blair carries Will and the diaper bag because Ashley’s getting her carry on from the back. Blair leads Ashley onto the plane while Harry directs the attendants informing them on where their bags go. He grabs the car seat, his bag, and Blair’s duffle heading to the plane.  
As Harry enters the cabin, Niall’s holding Will kissing him eagerly. “Prince, I missed you. Oh my God…. Your cheeks.”  
Louis laughs and leans into kiss Will, too. Blair tucks the diaper bag and pulls out her emergency kit with wipes, extra pacifier, and other necessities to help Will on the plane if needed. Harry positions Will’s seat in the middle of the three seater. Blair instantly starts to strap it in. Harry turns back to Louis making faces at Will. He smiles as he puts the other bags away.  
In the air, Will wails on the way up. Harry and Blair try to shush him. He screams as all their ears pop. Blair loosens her belt and turns to Will. She hums. “Baby. It’s okay.”  
Harry interrupts, “Blair, please sit back. It’s not safe.”  
She glares at Harry but directs her attention back to Will, “Shut up. Baby.” She rubs his tears away and hums to him. He continues to cry out.  
The pilot comes over the speaker saying it is okay to unbuckle. Blair takes it off anticipating it and unstraps Will. She immediately tucks him into her side. She gets up and rocks him gently. He continues to cry, and Ashley comes over. “How can I help?”  
Blair directs. “Sit please and I will get him some Tylenol.”  
Harry’s rubbing his head because he could have gotten it for her. Blair passes Will to Ashley and Blair quickly kneels to get out the meds and pacifier. She takes the guard out of the pacifier and inserts the liquid Tylenol. She quickly places it into Will’s mouth, and he accepts it but still cries a bit through his sucking. Blair looks at Ashley. “Thank you.”  
Ashley suggests, “Why don’t you go to the bathroom while I have him?”  
Blair takes a deep breath and turns to the bathroom. Harry gets up and follows Blair to the bathroom. He waits by the sink. “Why couldn’t I have helped? I could have held him or got the Tylenol.”  
“Do you realize that I am a robot when he cries? I can’t think and all my attention’s focused on stopping him from crying. I was attached to him for eight months and when he does that it is painful. That’s not a shit my pants or I’m tired or hungry that’s the mom you broke my fucking ears and the pain is not going away.”  
He turns his head. “It’s not your fault.”  
“Duh but he can’t solve his problems, and I have to or it will hurt me more.”  
He leans into her. “Oh, can we… Can I make you feel better?”  
Will cries louder, and Blair doesn’t answer but leaves promptly. She steals Will back from Ashley and moves to Harry’s spot next to Will’s seat. She turns away toward the window and offers her nipple to Will. He takes it and quiets while he sucks intensely. Ashley moves back between Louis and Niall. Harry comes out having to take a break to think of ways to help and sits in the empty spot on the other side of Will’s seat.  
Will continues to cry for more than an hour. Harry asks, “Can I try?”  
Blair pinches her nose, and Ashley suggests from her seat by the boys, “Blair, go take a break. Wash your face, take something, close your eyes.”  
Blair scoffs. “With him screaming.”  
Harry leans in taking Will away. “Please try. I got him, Precious.” He reaches for her hand and squeezes it. “It will be okay.” Blair disappears into the bathroom.  
Harry turns and kneels onto the floor, where Ashley set out the diaper mat and bag.  
Ashley leans in and kisses Will’s cheek mumbling, “She’s going to mention that this wasn’t a good idea.”  
Harry nods and whispers, “I know. At least it’s a shorter flight.” He opens the diaper, and Will’s bum’s red. “Shit.”  
Louis glances. “Damn that’s red. What diaper cream are you using?”  
Ashley answers, “A and D.”  
Blair comes out and pushes Harry out of the way, as Louis adds, “Do you have Vaseline? Maybe free ball it.”  
Blair ignores him and cleans Will’s behind. “Harry, can you get that washcloth wet, cold?”  
He nods and disappears. Blair fans Will with the clean diaper. Harry brings it back, and she lays it on the redness. Louis states again, “Vaseline? I got some.”  
Blair looks at Ashley. “In my purse, the chubby.”  
Louis comments laughing loudly, “Chubby for your cheeks, Precious?”  
Harry smacks at Louis, “Stop. Your commentary’s not helpful.”  
Blair ignores them as she cleans the chubby Ashley passed her. She applies it generously and then pulls down the onesie letting him breathe for a bit. She starts to clean up the mess leaving one hand on Will. She moves tossing the bag back in place and sits back on the floor.  
She picks up Will smiling and nuzzling into him. She whispers, “I’m sorry, baby. I know it hurts.” She rocks adjusting to sit on the floor of the plane. She sits cross legged and continues to rock him. She bends her knees and props him up on them. She looks at him and hums incoherently.  
Harry watches, as Will’s smile grows. He moves to get behind her wanting to join the moment. He rubs at Will’s cheek as his other hand comes around her waist. She leans back a bit and smiles. Will’s noises continue but somewhat soothed by the attention.


	19. Coasting

They are all in the living room talking and passing Will around. Blair states irritated, “Neil, stop sticking your finger in his mouth.”  
Niall comments, “But his lips are so soft.”  
Blair retorts, “Neil, you haven’t stopped rubbing your nose since we got in. He was fussy enough on the plane. I don’t need him getting sick. Go wash your hands.”  
Harry glares at Niall, and Niall hands Will to Anne. Niall leaves the room, as Harry continues to watch his mum. Harry smiles because his mum’s smile is so deep and genuine.  
They get up and go to the kitchen. Ashley stays back waiting for Blair. Ashley sits next to Blair and mentions, “B, this is amazing. I never thought I would make it to England. We are with them. Alternative universe or fate?”  
Blair comments, “Neither. Dumb luck.”  
Ashley suggests grasping on Blair’s hands, “Come, let’s go to the kitchen.”  
Blair closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Nah, I’ll stay here and rest a bit.” Ashley squeezes her hands and kisses her cheek.  
Ashley enters the kitchen alone, as Harry looks at her and then behind to see Blair, but she doesn’t come. Ashley sits by Louis and leans into him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder smiling widely. A few minutes later, Harry leans across making eye contact with Ashley and he mouths, “B?”  
She gestures to not worry about it. He waits and then goes to check on her after ten minutes. She’s sitting still but her eyes are looking around.  
He sits asking, “Why are you not joining us in the kitchen?”  
She lies, “Just comfortable and want to stay here.”  
He notices her swallowing weirdly and whispers, “B? What’s wrong?”  
Blair blinks and directs him, “Nothing, just go back to the kitchen please.”  
“No. Babe, something’s wrong. Don’t hide it. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
He leans in and grabs her hand. “Babe, you’re on the brink of tears. What hurts?”  
She closes her eyes and whispers, “Don’t make a big deal about it but my back has seized up.”  
Harry gasps. “Blair, how long have you been hiding this?”  
She glares but states, “Stop. I’m sorry but telling you in front of a bunch of people would have been embarrassing. It was enough that the boys saw me on the plane. I’m sorry. Please don’t tell them. I just need to sleep it off.”  
He kisses her cheek. “I will be right back and then I will take you to bed.” He rubs her hand.  
Harry goes back into the kitchen and grips Ashley’s shoulder. He leans in whispering, “Blair’s going to bed. I’m going to help. Can you watch Will?”  
She mumbles, “Don’t I will help her.”  
He leans back. “We are going to do some yoga first.”  
She laughs. “Right, yoga.”  
He mutters, “Stop.” She blushes and shrugs.  
He goes back to the living room, and Blair holds her hands out, but he cradles her in his arms. He adjusts and takes her up the stairs to the third floor. They get into the room. She states, “I could have walked.”  
He turns to the door and locks it. “Three floors.”  
“Your back’s going to hurt in the morning.”  
Harry adds, “We need to get the kink out.”  
She mutters confused, “Huh? Put me down, please. I’m just going to go to bed.”  
He does gently and her eyes blink in pain. He replies, “Right. It hurts. Stay.” He grabs a body pillow out of the closet and another from the bed. He grabs his mat from his bag.  
She responds, “You brought your mat.”  
“I bring it everywhere unless it’s a short trip.” He rolls it out and offers his hand. “We do yoga daily and not moving for fifteen hours. Plus, the stress of it. We need to do a bit before you go to bed.” She sits on the mat with help from Harry. He directs, “Butterfly.” He helps her with pressure on her knees, as she moves her hands from her feet to her knees, and he moves his up her thighs pushing his thumbs toward her spine. She gasps as tears come down her cheeks. He continues to rub and lets his hands go up, but she wobbles releasing her grip on her knees.  
He helps her lay back, and she tries to lift her head, but it hurts too much. Harry grabs her leg and bends it elevating it. He leaves it bent and does the other. He elevates both extended. He slowly pushes them back to bend.  
She grunts, and he makes eye contact, as she mumbles, “Popped.” He nods and continues to push them over her waist to her chest. She’s biting her lip with her eyes closed. He shifts abruptly down and he hears it crack again. She gasps. “Fuck.”  
He extends them over her head and back carefully. He bends her knees into the butterfly position with her still laying down. He places his hands on her upper thighs, and she opens her eyes. Harry concentrates on applying pressure but can’t help licking his lips. His hands move to her pelvis thumbing it. She gasps. “Harry?”  
He purses his lips as his eyes meet hers. He rubs her waist, and she starts to shake. She pulls her feet apart and tightens them along his sides. He pulls off her yoga pants discarding them to the side with her underwear.  
They have broken their eye contact, but his face dives into her crotch. She moans, and he flicks his tongue around humming as he works. She breathes heavily as her legs start groping at his thighs. He peeks out and he smiles because he knows she’s not feeling as much pain.  
She looks down and reaches out for him to come up. He leaves a hand playing between her crevice. She whispers, “Harry, do you have a condom?” He nods as he kisses her. “Then come on. I don’t want to be the only one enjoying this.”  
He smiles as he continues to kiss her but he has his clean hand open his pants quickly. He finds the condom, and she opens it. He pulls away with the condom and adjusts it on. He slowly inserts and bobs into her.  
They reconnect at the lips and make out as they continue to smack together until they release. She gasps out weakly with her legs going slack. He’s hunched over her huffing into her neck. He moves back slowly and pulls out with the heavy condom attached. He gets up tossing it out in the bin. He goes to his suitcase and pulls out his flannel pants. He puts them on quickly and goes back to Blair. He picks her up and sets her on the bed. He discards her shirt on the floor with her bra. He pulls his shirt off and puts it on her. She smiles widely, as Harry moves in to kiss her again. He asks, “How are you feeling now?”  
She mumbles in between, “Not going to complain.”  
He lays her back, and she rolls over. He gets in behind her and kisses her head. She falls asleep quickly, and he puts the pillows back on the bed. He wipes down the mat that is a bit sticky with the sweat and cum. He throws the wipes away and tosses the mat to the side to air dry. He clicks on the night light and goes to unpack her suitcase. He smiles because she brought the fire to my tea shirt. He pulls it on and heads out the door to go back downstairs.  
Niall’s leaning into the door frame of the kitchen. He mumbles, “What took you so long?”  
Harry glares and goes to get a water as he puts up his hair. Louis laughs glancing at his mother next to him, “Whose shirt’s that?”  
Ashley mutters, “Blair’s. I have one that matches.”  
Harry chugs the water and gets another. He sets it on the counter as he steals Will from Liam. Harry mutters, “Hi baby. You look happy.” He kisses him gingerly as he feels hands come around him. It’s his mum. “Hi, Mum.”  
He kisses her cheek, as Anne asks, “You look happy.”  
He smiles wider and nods. “Glad to be home.”  
She asks, “Where did Blair disappear to?”  
He answers, “She’s already sleeping.” Ashley giggles, and Harry comments, “Louis, how much has she had?”  
Liam states, “We had a couple shots of vodka with our drinks is all.”  
Ashley mutters, “I am not drunk, Harry. Just laughing at the fact that you’re Blair’s fire.”  
Niall laughs loudly. “She’s cold without him.”  
Anne asks, “Your girlfriend, I take it, Harry.”  
He nods and looks back at Will. Harry asks, “What do you think of your grandson?”  
Anne replies, “Not a Styles but.”  
Niall interjects, “Actually he is. Blood doesn’t matter. William James Styles the first.”  
Anne's chin digs into Harry’s bicep as she looks at Harry. “Really?”  
Harry nods. “Yep and I signed the birth certificate.”  
Jay mutters concerned, “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Harry? I mean this could go topsy-turvy on you.”  
Liam adds, “We all had a say, and Blair didn’t want him to, but Harry insisted.”  
Harry explains looking at Anne, “Will is mine, Mum. It is ours, and I don’t regret this or anything that has happened in the last year.”  
Ashley’s smiling with tears, and Louis grabs her hand squeezing it. Louis comments, “You are really into that mushy shit, aren’t you, Ash?”  
She takes a drink and wipes her face. “Don’t act like you are not. Niall told me about what you binge watch on tour with Harry.”  
Niall laughs loudly as he comments, “Look at that dad face he has.”  
They all turn to see Harry staring at Will rubbing his cheek smiling widely. Harry says, “It’s time for bed, my love.” He kisses him and turns to take him up.  
Louis pouts, “Ah. Not so early, Harry.”  
Anne stops Harry and responds, “Let me. I want to bond with my grandson.”  
Harry hums into Will’s ear. “Night. I love you.” He pulls away and adjusts him into Anne’s arms. He smiles at his mum. “Thanks, Mum. I left the carrier popup crib down here. I put it behind the couch just in case. The monitor is already bluetooth’d.”  
Niall looks confused and asks, “Bluetooth?”  
Harry explains, “It not only plays his lullabies but also is hooked to my phone for the baby monitor.”  
Ashley laughs. “Did you turn it off of Blair’s?”  
Harry replies, “I turned her Bluetooth off when we left Philly.”  
She laughs. “Of course, you did. What about her music?”  
Harry looks up and whispers, “She didn’t need that to fall asleep.”  
Louis adds, “What did she need to go to bed?”  
Harry glares, and Liam adds, “Harry, can I make you a drink?”  
Harry nods as he pulls a water out of the fridge. They drink for a bit and talk with Jay until Anne comes back in and hugs the boys. “Night boys and Ashley sleep well.” She kisses Harry’s head and leaves for the night with Jay following behind.  
About an hour later, Harry’s phone clicks and he grabs it promptly. He sees Will’s head turn and his mouth open. He stands. “Will’s calling.”  
Liam laughs. “Literally calling.”  
Harry looks at Ashley. “Night. Ash, you know where you’re sleeping?”  
Niall responds, “Yep. She’s cuddling with me. Right?”  
Louis laughs. “I call tomorrow night.”  
Ashley replies, “As long as you don’t snore?”  
They shrug, as Harry leaves the room going into the living room. He picks up Will and rocks him gently. He adjusts to carry Will and the crib up the steps.  
Liam enters the room. “Can I help?” Harry sets the crib down, and Liam adds, “I choose Will.” Harry passes Liam Will into his non-dominant hand leaving his dominant hand to pull himself up the stairs. On their way up the first set, Liam asks, “How are you, Harry?”  
Harry shrugs and continues up the steps. “Fine.”  
Liam states, “If you need to talk about any of this, I am here. I might not be the easiest to talk with or least likely but I am. So, yeah. If this new stuff is weird or even tension between you and Baby Mama. I know you think I’m against this but I am not. I just wanted to know that this was what you wanted not her.”  
Harry stops at the second flight for a breather. “It is. I love both of them. You know in the beginning I was biting my tongue. Actually, I almost walked out on some studio times because of her. She started saying that she didn’t want any strings. We became close in the first month talking every night before she went to bed. I wanted more the first time I heard her scream at the hospital and his heartbeat is my miracle. She told me that she wasn’t going to have him but when we met everything changed.”  
Liam shuffles on his feet. “Harry, you do have a way with words when you want to. This has changed you. You are becoming more vocal when it comes to decisions. She makes you better, too. I am not just talking about when it comes to her but more the direction in the studio. You just need to come out of your fucking head sometimes. It’s a maze in there. If you let it distract you, the power will not be as effective.”  
Harry grabs the crib and continues up the last set. Liam opens the door to Harry’s room quietly. Harry takes Will away from Liam, as they walk back out of the room. Harry leans into hug Liam. “Thank you for being there. I will come talk to you because I want a logical answer.”  
Liam nods and taps Will’s nose. “Sleep tight, little dude.”  
Harry takes Will back in and rocks him to sleep. He sets him in the crib and makes his way back to bed. Blair hasn’t moved since he left. He crawls in and wraps around her. He whispers, “Night, Precious. I love you.”  
He feels her move the next morning and opens his eyes a bit. He blinks a bit seeing the sun is starting to peek in the windows. He mutters, “B?” She groans, and he smiles closing his eyes. “How are you feeling?”  
She takes a deep breath and wiggles. She mumbles, “Fine but I forgot to pump last night and I think he’s ready to eat anyway.”  
He interprets pulling her into his chest further. “They throbbing?” She nods, as he suggests, “B, I’ll get him, and you get yourself situated.” She rolls onto her belly and groans again from them being so tender. She pushes off of the mattress and places the pillows together on the top of the bed. She adjusts into position, as Harry comes back with Will tightly tucked into his side. He kneels on the bed and scoots closer to Blair. He passes Will to her.  
She smiles seeing her shirt. “Really! Do you have to wear my favorite shirt?”  
He chuckles, as she offers her nipple to Will. He replies, “You don’t mind, and Louis really liked it. Niall and Ashley said I am your fire.”  
She rolls her eyes as she pulls at the shirt trying to get it off without disturbing Will. Harry grabs for the bunch on her bicep of her left arm, which is stuck. His fingers slide in and he pulls it over her arm. She moves her head, as he pulls it off. He gently slides it down her other side. She palms her opposite boob gently. She asks, “Can you get me the pump? I want to go back to sleep and don’t want this to take forever.”  
Harry mumbles, “Multitasking. Could I just help?” Her eyes lock eyes with him.  
She asks, “Are you being serious?” He swallows and looks away as he blushes. “You really want to?”  
He licks his lips, and she reaches for his chin. He looks at her and mutters, “I could help, and milk’s good for you.” He smirks. “We have to throw out a lot of breast milk anyway.”  
Blair takes a deep breath. “I am not necessarily concerned, but you need to be gentle and realize that Will is still attached.”  
He smiles wildly as his dimples peek out of his reddened cheeks. He leans in and licks the left nipple. She shutters, as they make eye contact. He licks it again and then starts sucking. He twists the nipple a bit, and she gasps out. “Oh my God.” He smirks as he watches her head go slack but still look at him. He jostles it, and her breath hitches. She twitches and lets her hand find a spot on his cheek. Her thumb rubs it gently, and his eyes close as he continues but he feels himself get more aroused. She pushes him away and mutters, “Babe, go put Will down.”  
He whines but complies. He comes back taking his shirt off eagerly coming back to bed. She reaches to the side of the bed and pulls out of her toiletry bag a condom sliding down the bed. He leans into her boob and starts to work it. She gasps. “Harry. Stop and just get the fuck in me.”  
He moans as he takes the condom out of her hand. He makes little time of inserting his cock into her and reattaching to her boob. He pounds into her and sucks intently on her boob. She’s shaking within minutes and she grasps his bicep. She scratches at it and gasps, “Harry, harder.”  
He stops sucking and huffs into it. “Which one?”  
She has her head back and she mumbles, “Everything.”  
Harry eagerly goes to her other boob and sucks intensely as he rapidly thrusts into her. His hand finds the other wet nipple pinching it.  
Her hips move up, as Harry drives down, and they both release not expecting the reaction. He stops pinching and sucking. He kisses the boob and moves up to find her lips. He hugs her tightly and rolls over on his back with her on top of him. They gasp, as he mumbles, “So glad, we were able to make time for us.”  
She laughs into his chest. “I think we can throw away the pump if I have you around.”  
“I know how I can get you off, when we get on the plane.”  
She smiles looking up at him. “Definitely.” She yawns, and his hand finds her neck. He pets her head, as she closes her eyes slumping into his right pec.


	20. Swarming The Nest

The next night the boys want to take Ashley and Blair to the local pub. Blair whispers to Harry, “What about Will? I’ll just stay with him.”  
Harry states loudly, “Mum, tell Blair you have Will.”  
Anne yells somewhat, “Yes. He’s mine.”  
Blair continues, “No, I should stay.”  
Ashley pulls on Blair’s arm. “B, you are going. If anything happens, we all have phones.”  
Blair whispers into Harry’s ear, “My back. It’s still.”  
He frowns. “Please do it for me.”  
Blair huffs. “Fine.”  
Ashley pulls Blair out of Harry’s side. “Let’s go get ready.”  
Blair puts on black tights and a deep purple dress that looks like a wrap. Ashley wears a deep v neck dress, which is black with some embellishments on the chest to add contrast.  
Blair leaves her hair down but parted in a zigzag which is not straight back but diagonal. She puts a black clip on the side with the most hair. Ashley pulls her hair into a sleek ponytail. They walk down, and Niall and Liam are waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
Niall comments, “Thought baby stuff took a while.”  
Blair scolds, “Nobody gave a time limit.” She walks back toward the family room and she kneels next to the crib where Will is. She kisses his cheek and rubs his belly, “Love you, Will.”  
Harry walks in the room with Louis from the kitchen. He smiles and then comes over offering his hand to help her up. She rubs the bottom of her dress flat, as Harry watches. He continues to stare at her as he kisses Will’s head. He offers his arm and they walk to the front. Louis grabs Ashley’s coat and holds it for her. “Wow, you two clean up nicely.”  
Liam states, “It sounds rude, but I haven’t seen either of you in this much makeup and the dresses.”  
Niall says, “Adds to the sex appeal.” and offers his elbow to Ashley but Louis steps in stealing her arm.  
Louis mumbles, “Beautiful.”  
Ashley smiles, as Niall gets her other side. Harry helps Blair with her coat, as the boys start walking. He ruffles the coat in the front to button it up. He leans in and pulls her into a hug. “You are always beautiful, but you are” He swallows. “gorgeous like this.” He kisses her quickly and she smiles. He gets her elbow and they head down the street.  
They get into the pub, and Harry offers Blair a stool. She declines it, and Louis takes it. Harry asks, “What are we drinking?”  
Liam and Niall respond in unison, “Pint.”  
Louis glances at Ashley, who’s sitting on the stool in front of him, and suggests, “Ashley, you should have a beach drink.” Ashley nods, as Louis mutters, “Two.”  
Harry looks at Blair, as she takes her coat off. Harry suggests, “A glass of red wine’s okay.”  
She shakes her head no. “Water with ice please.”  
Harry continues, “Are you sure it might help?” She shakes her head as she hangs her coat behind Louis on the wall.  
She looks around, as Liam and Niall set up the pool table. She notices a girl come out of nowhere and hug Harry. They kiss each other’s cheeks and then kiss on the lips. Blair looks away and tries to relax but her posture stiffens.  
Harry comes over pulling the girl to the table. He states animatedly, “Marie, you remember the boys.” She nods to them, as Harry gestures to Ashley and Blair. “Marie, this is my friend Ashley” Marie offers her hand to Ashley. “and my girlfriend, Blair.”  
Marie freezes mid-shake. Blair looks at Harry but quickly away before he looks at her. Blair tips a bit of a smile as Marie extends her hand. Marie states confused, “Blair like Baby Mamma.”  
Louis interjects, “Yes, the same one.”  
Marie looks at Harry as he is offered the pool stick. Harry comes back when his turns over and wraps around Blair’s waist. She slithers away to go to the bathroom.  
Marie leans in. “Harry, how long have you been?”  
She gestures to the bathroom as Harry takes a drink of his beer. “Not long enough.”  
Ashley laughs. “First trimester be accurate because I would say courting is serious.”  
Harry mumbles, “Again not long enough.”  
Louis laughs. Blair walks back and notices their drinks are running low. She heads to the bar alone, and Harry watches.  
She orders a round sitting on the stool. The bartender rubs his head and smiles widely. They talk animatedly, as he makes the drinks slowly keeping eye contact with her. He gives her a tray winking at her. Harry sees it but ignores it as he goes to shoot again. Blair takes back the tray, and the bartender smiles, as she thanks him.  
Later Louis asks Harry to step outside with him, so he can have someone to talk to while he smokes.  
Niall and Liam talk Ashley and Marie into playing darts. Niall has to teach Ashley, because she has never played before.  
Blair moves back to the bar ordering more drinks and to talk with the bartender. He asks, “What is a beautiful bird doing with that bunch?”  
She smiles and glances back at the dart game. “The tall skinny one is my best friend and we met the boys and we became friends.”  
He asks, “Why aren’t you drinking?”  
Harry walks in noticing the table abandoned and looks spotting Blair at the bar. The bartender’s flapping at his tee shirt, as Blair answers, “I’m breastfeeding for the time being.”  
The bartender purses his lips glancing at her boobs. She laughs, and Harry walks somewhat quickly toward her. She glances at Harry seeing him come toward her. She asks for a tray, and they fill the new round of drinks together still talking. Harry stops next to her, and she hands him the tray. “Next round and I’ll be here if you want anything.”  
Harry gets pulled into a game before he can go back to the bar. The bartender’s leaning into the bar listening to Blair talk. He responds after hearing her say blog, “Blog? Wow, what do you write about?”  
She explains, “Nothing important. I started it as a journal of me being pregnant. The ups and downs.” Harry keeps an eye on her.  
The bartender comments, “Bet it’s a beautiful baby.”  
She blushes. “Will is very handsome.”  
He adds, “How about a shot on the house?”  
She replies, “Not good for breast milk.”  
He leans in. “I’ll drink your breast milk.” She clamps her hands to her face as she laughs out. “Very hot woman attached to such lush tits. Mother needs to have a drink sometime.”  
She nods. “Okay.”  
He asks, “What do mums drink?”  
She answers, “Wet dreams.”  
He responds with a smirk looking intently at her. “Cumming fast and hard.” She laughs again, as he mixes it. Harry sees the shot placed in front of her and he walks determined over to her.  
The bartender and Blair raise the shot, as the bartender adds, “I could help get you wet.” Harry scoffs hearing it, as they take the shot. The bartender hears Harry’s displeasure, but stares at Blair, “Would you like a drink or maybe a suck?” Harry drops his mouth. She chuckles shaking her head. The bartender adds, “I mean I really don’t mind my dick or your tits.”  
Harry hisses. “But I care.”  
The bartender looks at Harry. “Or you care now? I have this lass. Been chatting it up the whole night.”  
Harry stutters, “She’s.”  
The bartender interrupts, “Dude, you haven’t given her the attention she deserves.” He looks at Blair. “You need to be shown a good time.”  
She giggles covering her mouth. Harry mumbles, “Blair?” He looks at the bartender and yells, “Good time? Right with a small dick like yours. Words and compliments the best you can do. I invented wet dreams for her thank you very much.” She turns and looks at him shocked. “Even before you saw my dick in person.” She laughs, and he continues, “I’m the original wet dream from downward dog to v line.” He leans in and kisses her promptly. She smiles as she continues to kiss Harry. He mutters, “I want to go home.”  
Louis hollers, “Hazza, we all sing that song.”  
Harry flips them off and yells, “She said favorite person singing.”  
Niall adds, “Obviously, that was me, Harry.”  
Ashley laughs. “Don’t flatter yourself, Niall.”  
Blair laughs, and Harry asks, “Can I take you home, Love?”  
She nods, as Harry kisses her again. They go back and get their coats. Harry entangles his fingers with hers.  
They start to walk back, and he asks, “Why did you stay at the bar?”  
“He’s nice.”  
“First time we’ve been out, and you didn’t.”  
Blair interrupts, “Didn’t want to go in the first place, but you asked, and I couldn’t say no.”  
“Why were you letting him talk to you like that?”  
She interjects, “Like what? We talk like that, too. Should I stop you?” She pulls away.  
Harry reaches to get her hand back, but she pushes it away. “I’m not happy about that.”  
She states unconcerned, “Guys can talk with me however they feel Harry.” Blair pauses. “But what? We sleep together and what. You go kiss Marie. Who else are you kissing or for that matter fucking?”  
Harry stops midstride. “What?”  
“I was talking with someone.”  
He comments, “Someone that’s your type.”  
She responds, “Again talking and a shot that’s all. You do what you want.”  
He frowns. “Hey, this is not like that. We are together, and I love you, Blair.”  
She turns back continuing to walk back. She mumbles, “Just words.”  
He stops her. “Not just words. They are how I feel for you. I get so jealous from the messenger to Peter to the Buddha and now Dick.”  
Blair interjects, “So.”  
“Did I tell you how it made me feel when you told me that I was the world and you didn’t deserve me or when you called after the attack. I stopped breathing same when you wouldn’t answer my calls. I love you.”  
She mumbles, “Again words.”  
Harry scoffs. “Jesus Christ. Blair.”  
He kisses her, and she mutters into his lips, “When will you ever just shut up and show.”  
He pulls her in and huffs. “You drive me bloody mad.”  
“Only ‘cause you won’t shut up.”  
“Hey.”  
She inserts, “Again with the talking.” He smiles and picks her up carrying her back to the house.  
Harry quietly opens the door and tiptoes up the steps to their room. He sets her down after locking the door. He kisses her promptly. He aggressively pulls off her jacket leaving it on the floor. He looks down and admires the dress. His hands rotate on the dress feeling the texture. His hands move to the back and gropes her ass. He unzips the dress and lets it fall. He rips open his jacket pulling off his dress shirt. He reconnects to kiss her. He carries her to bed in her knickers. Setting her down in the middle of the bed, he eagerly pulls off his belt. He throws it over his shoulder, and it clanks to the floor. He unbuttons his dress pants. He pulls them down and mumbles, “I want to try it without a condom.” She looks at him shocked. “I want to try to have another baby.” She gasps out, as he adds, “I want you to have more kids. I want them to be mine. Like you and Will are mine.” She just stares at him, but he leans in stating, “Can we do this together?” He bumps her nose with his.  
Blair mumbles, “Excuse me. I only heard every other word after condom.”  
He smiles. “I love you and want to have more children with you. I want to do this together. I want to build a family with you.”  
Her breath quickens. “Ah… Um, I’ve been looking at office jobs. You are going to be going back to LA and here.”  
Harry interrupts, “I want you to be with me. I will take you with and if your pregnant I will take off. I want to be by your side for the next one. As for the job, we are still paying you for writing. I think you should freelance write instead of going back to an office job.” She looks away. “What’s wrong? Sorry. Am I talking too much?”  
She mumbles, and he notices the tears start, “Why do you do that?”  
He asks, “Do what?”  
She continues in a whisper, “You are the sweetest person. Sweetest guy, I’ve ever met. How did I get here? I’m fucking Harry Styles. Well not at the moment, but you are saying these words to me. This isn’t like a dream or me just watching a chick flick and dreaming the main character is talking to me.”  
He smiles and kisses her. “This is our love story. I have the strongest woman with the best body. I have the person that says words that make my heart flex irregularly whether I’m worrying about you or us being intimate. I want to have more kids with you.”  
Blair smiles. “You want to start now?” Harry nods and blushes letting his dimples show. Her hand finds it and she rubs it as she says, “Give it to me. Fill my pussy with your big dick and start that fire inside.”  
He hums. “Happily warm your tea and crumpets.”  
She laughs. “Sucking needed because Will can’t drink my wet dreams shot.”  
He adds, “I will drink all your wet dreams and create that fire for your dreams.” He inserts his penis, and they fuck for a good fifteen minutes.  
She pulls away after escalating for the third time and mumbles, “Will’s crying.”  
He asks, “How do you know?”  
“Sick sense. Can you grab my fire shirt unless you got cum on it this morning?”  
He smiles and gets it pulling it on her as he grabs her underwear and yoga pants. He pulls on his dress shirt and his flannels. They walk hand in hand together, and he pulls her into his side kissing her cheek promptly. He adds, “Precious, I love you.”  
She looks up and stops. She reaches for his cheek. “I have loved you since you were 18.”  
He laughs. “Really, that long. I thought I loved you longer.”  
Blair laughs. “You are long, but I do love you, Goofy.” He leans in, and they kiss again. She slouches into his side, as they walk downstairs.  
They come into the kitchen, and Jay tries to console Will at the bar while Anne bakes. Anne comments, “You, two, are back early.”  
Harry smiles watching Blair move toward Will. Jay freely hands him over. He replies, “It wasn’t as fun as I expected. I didn’t like the bartender.” Blair giggles as she rocks Will. She walks over to the freezer and pulls out a bottle. Harry gets the bottle and prepares it for her. She sits, as he looks at her intently.  
Anne responds, “Oh, Weston just moved to town and I hear that the pub is getting more of a young crowd because of him.”  
Harry hands the bottle to Blair and replies, “Yeah. Well, when he hits on my girlfriend that is crossing the line.” Blair looks up after inserting the bottle into Will’s mouth.  
She smiles. “Have to say your high school sweetheart showing up put a damper on my evening.”  
Anne asks confused, “Sweetheart?”  
Harry answers, “Marie. She wasn’t my sweetheart. She was just a friend.” Blair raises her eyebrows, as he adds, “You’re the only one I want, B.”  
She nods looking at Will. He walks over and stands behind her kissing her cheek as he wraps his arms around her. He looks at Will and smiles. Harry comments, “He’s calmed down.” He looks up to see Anne eating a cookie and glances between them and Jay. Jay raises her eyebrows animatedly as she takes a drink of her tea. Harry blushes and kisses Will’s head. Harry moves away asking, “Can I help, Mum?” She nods and they start another recipe.  
Anne and Jay retire for the evening leaving Harry and Blair in the kitchen whispering. Louis and Ashley come back, and Blair’s eyes are blinking because she’s tired. Ashley laughs at something Louis just said. Harry shushes her and whispers, “Ash, Will just fell asleep.”  
She covers her mouth, and Blair gets up slowly walking toward the back steps in the kitchen to take will to bed. Harry quickly rounds the island and gets behind her whispering, “Babe, let me carry him up. I would carry you but I would have difficulty trying not to kiss you.” She rolls her eyes and gives Harry Will. He deposits his hand on her hip pulling her up the steps faster.  
Louis glances at Ashley whispering, “I think they have a problem.”  
Ashley purses her lips. “The problem is they are too fucking cute.”  
Louis suggests, “One more drink after that.” She answers with a nod.  
The next morning Harry and Blair wake up early to Will crying, and she pops up still naked. She picks will up and kisses him promptly. “It’s okay, Baby.”  
Harry adjusts to watch, as she shimmies with Will in her arms. He smiles widely and sits up, “Nappies wet, B.” She glances down and sees the pooch in the diaper. Harry taps the bed reaching for the diaper bag next to the bed. “I’ll change it while you get dressed.” She lays Will between Harry’s legs on the bed and walks away grabbing some clothes. She goes into the bathroom and gets on some jeans and a tank top without a bra. She wraps a sweater around her waist and comes back out of the bathroom.  
He smiles handing Blair Will. He grabs the dirty diaper and takes it to the bathroom with his shirt and jeans. He comes out, and Will’s giggling because Blair’s talking with him and making facial gestures.  
Harry states, “Let’s go downstairs and get a snack.”  
She nods still staring at Will. He grabs her hip and kisses her cheek. They head down quietly and they see that it is barely five in the morning. He gets the water boiling, while Blair rocks with Will. He crosses his arms and watches. He decides to join them. He wraps his arms around her waist, and they rock together with their hips suctioned together. She moves her open arm to rub his bicep. He leans into her, and they kiss. Will starts to cry because they stopped moving. Harry laughs. “I’m not the only one hungry for B’s milk.”  
She slaps him and moves toward the living room. She offers her nipple to Will, and he starts sucking. Harry runs up to get the crib and then grabs their tea bringing it to the living room. He gets on the couch next to her, and she swings her legs over him. He sets the tea down and clutches her calf letting it slide up. He grips her hip tightly and rotates it to get a hold of her butt cheek. She shakes her head, and he leans in kissing her promptly. His hand disappears while they kiss and it reconnects under her legs rubbing generously at her ass and swiping vigorously up toward her crotch. She jumps and lets her heels cling tighter to his side. She pulls away and whispers, “Will’s done.”  
Harry hums. “Stay.” He takes Will away and sets him in the crib. He tucks right back in next to Blair. They continue to make out and he continues to tickle between her legs. He adjusts to be on top with her legs on one side of him. He shifts his hips into her thigh, and she gasps.  
He quickly moves her inside leg to his other side. He moves quickly and leans his weight into her. She pulls at his hair deepening their kiss. He moans, and they hear a giggle. They freeze mid kiss and pull away. They turn to see Louis staring at them.  
Louis mumbles, “Damn. Dry humping, Harry.”  
Blair grabs Harry’s hip, and he groans, as she replies, “Not dry humping.”  
Louis laughs out. “I know your wet with the petting he was doing.”  
She looks at him as Harry pulls his head out of her neck. Harry huffs. “Privacy, Louis.”  
Blair states, “We are in the living room. Just because it’s 5:30 doesn’t mean that we have the common areas to ourselves.”  
Harry responds, “He could have walked away.”  
Blair asks, “Would you have walked away?”  
Harry purses his lips. “Okay! Teas getting cold.”  
He pulls away, and she slides to sit up with her legs crossed. She pulls the sweater off her waist and puts it on quickly. Harry hands her a cup of tea. She nods her thanks, and they sit back. Louis goes to grab a cup to get some tea.  
Harry whispers, “I’m going to ask him to watch Will, so we can take a break.”  
She leans into his shoulder. “Let’s wait for at least one person to get up.” He nods.


End file.
